


Five Doors

by Candyholic85



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Dr. Strange - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spiderman into the spiderverse
Genre: F/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: Five parallel universes converge into a singularity, which just so happens to be a bathroom door. Because a villain in one of the parallel universes is looking for the prime universe looking to destroy it, thus collapsing all of them. So what happens when one Ada goes from her own universe - the Magic and Miracles Universe into the Canon Universe but is just too tipsy/drunk to realize that her husband IS NOT her husband? The answer- about 12 hours and four rounds of sex- a blow job and a lap dance later. Poor guy just thought it was his lucky night. Written in first person POV.





	1. Chapter 1

You walked into the gastropub wearing one of your sexiest dresses as you subconsciously sucked in your belly to appear thinner even though you were wearing one of those slimming undergarments because giving birth to three children has softened up your belly and added some curves to your breasts, hips and ass. Your heels, while stylish and sexy as well, killing your feet already even though you had only put them on not even half an hour ago after leaving the kids at home with their grandparents for the evening so you could have a ‘date night’ with your husband and flirted with role playing, you were going to the bar and try to pick each other up as if you hadn't been married for the last decade.

As you got a seat at the bar and ordered a drink you felt the other patron’s eyes on you, which did give a confidence boost that you were still beautiful and sexy enough to still be a head turner before your husband, who was running just a few minutes late, who was still very nicely dressed in his suit and tie came in and pretended to pick you up which got you to laugh at the cheesy yet hilarious line he used but you were _powerless_ to fight against his charms and after a few drinks and a meal, you went to the bathroom and felt the world around you shift oddly and the bathroom didn’t look the same as it did when you’ve been in here before but you thought they just redecorated and/or it was just the top shelf booze and you were so tipsy you just didn’t notice it until now, you tried to get out and opened the door to keep finding a few more doors and you just kept opening them until you finally got out of ‘ _the bathroom with many doors_ ’, that had like five more doors than usual and you didn’t notice any more changes until just a few steps out of the bathroom when you felt all your previous tipsy-ness leave you and your buzz evaporated into thin air like you hadn’t even had one drink yet and your stomach which had been full was now empty and you were **_starving_** and you didn't quite remember bringing your purse with you to the bathroom, you thought you left it at your seat with your husband but there it was on your shoulder with your phone suddenly in your hand as you went back to your seat besides your husband who had changed into a nice pair of black...leather looking pants and a black shirt you didn’t remember him ever owning as you looked around and noticed he was now sporting a black jacket and the ensemble had a uniform look to it, especially the jacket, it looked a bit regal if you were honest, his suit jacket and dress shirt vanished, maybe he put them in the car already.

“Nice shirt.” You complimented as you nodded to it and were amused when he didn’t act like he knew you, if anything he seemed a little startled that you just up and started talking to him and sat down next to him before he turned on a charming smile as you noticed your drink was gone as was your food before you ordered another and then ordered more food to eat because you felt like you hadn't eaten in _days_ practically. 

“Thanks?” He answered before he turned and tried to pick you up again, only this time around was _much smoother_ which made you giggle that he was really committed to this little charade as he seemed to adopt a whole new identity too. His name was still the same but now he was _a Glaive?_ A soldier for _ **King** Regis?_ And a sub-commander at that. Oooh. Like that made a fucking difference in anything or meant jack shit but you pretended to be _very impressed_ by all that because you took improve in high school, you just kept ‘buying it’, wondering how far he would take this as you appeared to just be eating everything he said up like it was the most interesting thing you ever heard as you were impressed at how much he seemed committed to this utter nonsense he seemed to make up off the top of his head. You let him buy you drinks as he ordered something to eat too and you let him take you home to an apartment you were pretty sure belonged to a friend from work because you two owned, you know, _a house together_ but the city didn’t really look the same or even slightly familiar but you brushed it off as you were perhaps more intoxicated than usual, also you were a bit and by a bit- very- preocupied with your husband, thus why you both took a taxi but made out the whole way to the apartment and you were pretty sure that taxi driver saw more of you than should ever be appropriate but you were wearing a tight miniskirt that was hiked up and Luche was fingering you and feeling you up pretty good in the back of the taxi and nearly had you cumming all over the back seat. But he wasn’t fingering you the way you had grown accustomed to, he was fingering you like it was the first time he had ever fingered you, like he didn’t know the combination to your lock, because usually he fingered you with surgical precision and could make you come twice by the time you reached your destination, maybe he was too tipsy too? Eh, fuck it, he was allowed to have an off day. Maybe “ _this Luche”_ didn’t know you like your husband Luche did and he was just still pretending he had never met you before and this was part of the act. _Maybe_. Probably. 

Once you got into the apartment, he didn’t really turn on the lights but you didn’t care, his tongue was halfway down your throat and his rock hard cock was in your hands and you were stroking up an all too familiar fire as you suddenly seemed to notice when he took your sexy black little dress off that your slimmer had somehow magically disappeared because you were just wearing a nice set of black lingerie and the dress, that’s it, well that and the shoes and your jewelry which you took off and put in your purse so it wouldn’t get hurt or damaged as you still tried to make out with him, he had actually complimented you on your jewelry and he was the one who bought it for you but for the sake of this ruse you told him that you had gotten from a secret admirer before he put on a condom which cracked you up, because he was _your husband_ and you were _trying to get pregnant_ and he couldn’t do that with a condom on.

“Baby, I think you’re forgetting something.” You purred as you practically ripped it off and started sucking him off, which earned you some really good moaning and groaning and the best string of curses about how _**magnificent**_ your oral skills were, but instead of the usual ‘Oh my God’, it was..the six? Astrals? Eh fuck it, he may be pretending not to know you but that didn’t mean you were going to pretend not to know him as you used all of your almost 11 years of knowing him and knowing exactly what he liked and what he wanted to your advantage as his hands settled in your hair as you got him just to the point of almost cumming before you pulled away and impaled yourself on him and rode him with reckless abandon, only this time, either his dick got bigger or your pussy got tighter because he was filling you like he used to before you had kids but it was a nice welcome change and one you thoroughly enjoyed and when you said something to that effect like ‘oh fuck yeah, your dick is huge Baby, I feel like it’s gonna split me in half, is my belly bulging?’ seemed to stroke his ego more than anything ever had before as he drove up into you so hard he nearly bucked you off but it was _**great**_. Even your tits were perkier, actually they were a bit smaller than you remembered them being earlier because you had only nursed three kids with them and nursing babies made boobs change, in that they got much bigger to provide milk but Luche didn’t say anything about any of that other than them being amazing and perfect which..Luche had always thought you were perfect and even loved your body before, during and after kids but they still filled his hands really nicely and then you proceeded to go get at least three more rounds out of him before passing out in his embrace at like 2, maybe 3am? You lost track of time as you lost yourself in him. You were the kind of tipsy where you seemed have boundless energy for sex, the super horny tipsy that you didn’t get into especially around your children.

And what was just _so funny_ is he kept trying to ask you questions about yourself like you had a new identity too, like you were from a place called Tenebrae? Because of your accent? You had a British accent, it had softened over the last decade of being in The States but it could get stronger when you drank and became uninhibited and you kept laughing your ass off because he was just, still _so committed_ to this charade so you kept telling him to ‘shut up and fuck you harder’ which he was all too happy to do as you two shared some really good, earth shattering, bone rattling sex you used to enjoy as teenagers, fuck it was the hottest sex you’ve had in...well, sadly, years because the two of you had kind of almost fallen into a rut of what each other really liked and usually stuck to that because your experimenting days were kind of… well, dwindling down to over but this beat the quickies you’ve been having in the bathroom or the fingering under the blankets on the couch during family movie night or the half exhausted half ass sex right before sleep or the trying to have sex in the morning on the weekends before the kids were up- by a long shot.

You were even emboldened to give him a lap dance using your favorite songs on your phone which he claimed he had never heard of before as he did a double take when he saw the picture of your family with him as your screen saver which cracked you up too because he knew these songs just as well as you did and that picture of your family was yours and his favorite picture of the family which you had Prompto professionally take, but that didn’t stop you from giving him a lap dance while riding his dick just the way you liked to and just the way you knew he _**loved**_ and singing along to the most salacious songs you had on a secret playlist just for occasions like this which was great and him just staring up at you in awed wonder like you were a goddess and he was getting the private show of a lifetime fueled your ego and confidence even more and made you feel like the sexiest, most irresistible, desirable woman on earth. And what was better was that your voice was even better than it ever was, like you had gotten voice lessons and could actually sing really well. But what was odd was that he was now covered in scars, they looked and felt like real scars too, he must have gotten a special effects makeup person to give him these as part of the act but he seemed really touched that you took such a keen interest in them and kissed them and even acted like that affection meant so much to him that you would love on his scars and worship his body the way he was trying to worship yours and you even “thanked” him for ‘his service in protecting Lucis which in turn protected you’ which he was all too happy to receive in the form of the best sex of his life, or so he claimed. ‘It’s about damn time’ seemed to be his sentiment to all that.

He must have gotten his parents to watch the kids overnight. Because otherwise if you had gone home, you would have been walked in on and interrupted several times by now and the mood would have been killed and long since dead. So this was actually a good call and getting you horny tipsy was the perfect move. You were drawing closer as a couple because of this, this was definitely some fireworks kind of sparks back into your relationship and you were recapturing all kinds of magic that you always enjoyed and appreciated about you first coming together and rediscovering how perfect you were for each other, like this was the first time all over again but made better because it was coupled with the comfort that came with familiarity and the innate wisdom of it too. Maybe you should do this more often before you actually got pregnant with baby number 4. And half way through your intense sex session you had teased him that ‘you know what they say about sleeping with red heads is you don’t get any sleep’ which cracked Luche up before he had to agree with that sentiment as he seemed to try to give you his A-Game, or well, this _version_ of Luche’s A-Game before you brought each other to your absolute limit and multiple orgasms through four rounds of sex before finally crashing, having thoroughly exhausted each other and nearly fucked each other raw. 

When you woke up the next morning you stretched your still sore limbs and smiled up at Luche who was still out but held onto you tightly and possessively before you kissed him on the chest. Noting his “scars” were really on his skin and not coming off, like they were really... _real._ Like Cor’s scars kind of real, they even tasted real, like his skin, you expected them to taste..well...plastic-y or rubbery or just...not like his skin? A-plus work to whoever did them, you appreciated the effort nonetheless and figured he’d want some help taking those off, they must have been superglued on as you continued to kiss up his chest to his neck and then his cheek sweetly and untangled yourself from him and got up and decided to put on his new shirt which fit you pretty well, it was comfortably loose and see who’s apartment you were in and to your surprise, there wasn’t any pictures of anyone other than Luche and a few of his family that you recognized, but none of you or the kids or anyone else or anything around the place, you supposed it was actually a really nice apartment. Maybe he took you to a hotel that had apartments? Maybe? But this looked nice but _lived in_. This didn’t look like a hotel apartment, this looked like an _apartment_ apartment and part of you got just a touch worried that maybe...he had another life outside of work? No, Sylva would never approve of Luche having a place like this and when Luche wasn’t physically at work or traveling for work which when he was he was always with the other guys, or he was always with you and the kids at home, when would he have time to keep up a place like this? Let alone have enough time to lead another life? He didn’t. You knew he didn’t. But this place...it felt so.. real and homey to you for some reason? And there wasn’t any pictures in here of any other women other than his sister and his mother. This didn’t make a bit of sense. Maybe he was still just...crazy committed to this charade still. You did see pictures of him the in outfit he was wearing last night. Oh Lord, there was even a picture of all your friends in the same outfits posing for...a weird class picture maybe? Ok, obviously EVERYONE was in on it. Well except for Ravus and Selena, they weren’t in the picture, or even Lunafreya, she wasn’t in it either...or Stella...or..Yasmine but their husbands were in it, but Crowe was clearly in it...huh. Well Gladio, Noctis, Prompto and Ignis weren’t in this either. So just...half of everyone? You know what? You couldn’t think clearly on an empty stomach.

You went to the kitchen and were surprised when you saw a bunch of food in the kitchen, ok, this had to be...some kind of _very elaborate ruse_. You got the impression he was committed, but not... _THIS committed,_ like this bordered on the uncanny and unnerving a little. So you shrugged it off and made breakfast for the both of you, smiling when he had all the ingredients to make his favorite breakfast which you made because after the mind blowing sex last night, he deserved a breakfast fit for a king, god damn, before you realized he was up and coming towards the kitchen.

“And you cook too, that’s a pleasant surprise.” He grinned happily at you as he leaned against the door in just a pair of shorts as he looked at what you were making and seemed even happier. Like you had read his mind as he came up behind you and kissed you on the cheek sweetly as he hugged you as you hugged his arms and kissed him and his cheek back with a pleased hum. “Thanks Adrianna.” He thanked you graciously. Ok, something was definitely up, he rarely called you by your full name, it was either Ada or Baby or some kind of pet name.

“You’re welcome. I mean I’ve heard I’m a pretty good cook too. And after last night, I think you’ve earned the breakfast of a champion and then some, if you play your cards right, you just might get another happy ending after breakfast.” You winked over your shoulder as you grinded your rear into his hardening cock again which earned you another groaning moan as his hands stroked your body again and giggled as he kissed and playfully bit your neck with a bright smile as you served him breakfast at his little breakfast bar.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Luche murmured in your ear that gave you a delightful shiver before he pulled away to get some freshly brewed coffee.

“By the six you’re just perfect aren’t you? Nice shirt.” He cooed to you as you sat down next to him to eat some breakfast too.

“Thanks, where’d you get it?” You asked as you looked down and appraised it, trying to figure out if he got it at like Hot Topic or something?

“It’s my uniform shirt.” He maintained as he bit into his toast as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head because of how good it was because you had learned to fry your toast in butter too just like Stella had taught you.

“That’s funny, I’m gonna have to tell Sylva that.” You snorted a laugh. Like Sylva would ever...actually you know what? Sylva would totally think this was kick ass for a casual Friday outfit. But usually Sylva was usually pretty strict about professional attire for the hospital and looking the part and scrubs and stuff.

“Who’s Sylva? Is that your sister or mother or friend or something?” He asked curiously.

“Uh, yeah, she’s a friend of mine.” You slowly agreed as you just looked at him in confusion for a moment. “You know you should have been an actor, you’re really committed to this.” You noted as you continued to eat.

“Committed to what?” He asked in confusion.

“To this, this charade, who did you get to watch the kids?” You asked.

“You have kids?” He asked in surprise as he did his best not to choke on his food as you could have sworn you saw his boner go down as the color drained his face a little.

“Luche, seriously you can drop the act now, I’m thoroughly impressed by the all the work you’ve done.” You commended.

“Uh...yeah, but if you have kids, does that mean you’re... married?” He asked nervously as he looked from your eyes to your left hand to not see a ring then back up to your eyes in confusion, there wasn’t even a mark on your hand that you wore a ring there.

“Am I married and do I have kids,” you snorted a laugh and went to get your phone out of the bedroom and frowned when your screensaver was changed, this was your phone but all your pictures of your husband and your kids and your friends, were gone, in fact there was no previous pictures other than a selfie of you last night and a cat as your heart stopped as you looked through the phone’s credentials before you went to the window and looked out the window and your eyes got wide and your heart dropped, you _**were not**_ at home. You weren’t even in your city. You were...in a movie. You recognized the city. Then you remembered last night, going to the bathroom, how you had gone to that bathroom several times before since Luche and you frequented that bar a lot but when you went to it last night, it was different. Everything was different, you looked down and you weren’t even wearing your wedding ring. **What the fuck?!**

“Sike, just kidding. I only have a cat.” You laughed nervously at Luche before you felt panic grip your chest as you quickly got your clothes and went to the bedroom and got changed.

“Well this was really fun, maybe I’ll see you around some time.” You offered before you grabbed your things and ran and quickly tried to look through your purse and phone for clues for anything useful. You found an address on a credit card bill in your purse and you went to that address via another taxi and paid in weird money, where the door man greeted you by name and you went up to the apartment and knocked but all you heard was a cat meowing and in your purse you found some keys and you used them to get into the apartment. It was a very nice, upscale apartment and your cat was the most beautiful cat you had ever seen in your life and so happy to see you and you picked it up and pet it and went looking for the food to feed the cat and once you did, you checked your phone again before even more pictures seemed to come back in as your brain suddenly became filled with a few sets of memories and they were a bit scrambled. You were in a parallel universe, another dimension.

How and why would you be here..unless. Maybe you were sent to stop this? You knew this universe and the sad things that would be happening in it very soon. You checked the date and the news and your heart sank. You looked up all your friends on the laptop on your apartment and half of them were dead, had _been dead_ for a decade. You looked through your phone and checked your bank account, you had enough money to make it to Altissia, you knew Insomnia would be a dumpster fire sooner than later and you needed to get out of here. You just needed to hit the road. You called into work or whatever the people on the other side of the contact as ‘work’ was and got ‘vacation’ which you were grateful for and you realized you left your car at the bar. You got changed and took a taxi there and went straight to the bathroom, opened the door a dozen times, probably looking like an insane woman with OCD trying to see if the portals would open back up and trying to see if there would be more than the _**one**_ _plain, stupid motherfucking_ _ **door**_ but the portal was gone and it was just a normal bar bathroom which right now was a gastropub serving brunch and marched outside to pick up your car but to your horror, you found Luche there, getting his car too.

He had been so fucking confused when you left because usually you were this snotty socialite who felt herself better than anyone else but last night, you had simply came into the bar, went straight to the bathroom, come out of the bar’s bathroom and you were like this brand new person and you weren’t snotty or prissy, if anything you were so nice and engaging and sweet and funny and down to earth and playful and flirtatious and then he felt like he got the score of the lifetime in taking you home because turns out that you could sex him better than anyone had ever sexed him before and it was like he built you in a computer levels of perfect and you gave him the most mindblowing sex ever, like hands down, **_The. Best. Sex. Of. His. Life._** You were perfect. Perfectly perfect and you didn’t make him jump through hoops or make him listen to three hours of your life story first. It was as if you acted like he already knew it and you were past that straight into just trying to ‘jump his bones already’ stage which he could never have hoped to ask for but was he ever so happy to have. He had to see you again, he needed to see you again. The way you rode his dick and sucked his dick- like that blowjob alone was worth any trouble you would be because it was epic, astrals and the lap dance?! Phenomenal. Like he’s paid an ungodly amounts of gil for good ones and that was better than any and all of those combined and you practically did a belly dance in his lap, like, it was hotter than hot and he would listen to nothing but that music that he’s never heard of before if he could have another one of those. You must be a singer because you had a set of pipes on you that sounded heavenly. Like his own superstar diva putting on a show just for him. Just you riding him was epic, and you must have been on some kind of birth control because you **_did not_** want him wearing a condom and your pussy was heaven. It was just the right kind of snug but you were obviously very aroused and you were wetter than a slip and slide and no woman’s pussy had ever felt that kind of good, like his dick just found a permanent home. Game over, he was done, he found _The One_. And it was you. It was no contest. It was like you knew how to love him best. You did things he hadn’t even asked for before from anyone, especially how you were with his scars? In comparison with your perfect body he felt a little self concious and like his body couldn’t really compare but you worshiped his body as if it was perfect, as if it was so precious to you. Like every scar was worthy of praise and attention and made him feel like he was just so... _special_. Special to you, and no one had made him feel that way before. Appreciated too, like you appreciated the sacrifices he had made for Lucis and not canon fodder he felt he was. But fuck Lucis, now he would be fighting for you, like all those wars and battles he had been fighting in were just for you and that was more than enough, you were worth it. He had to make sure he protected you and that you wouldn’t get caught up or hurt when Lucis would fall, he would just have to pack you and your family up and take you with him to Niflhiem, or hell, even Gahlad. Gahlad would be best. Plus you anticipated him and his wants and his needs perfectly. Were you actually a call girl and some of the Glaives got together to pay you for last night as an early birthday present or something? He didn’t care what the answers were to those questions, despite the hickup and obvious misunderstanding, even if you had kids, he would be willing to take them on if he could have you. Like even if you were married, he would consider having an affair with you and help you to leave your husband and get separated if it meant being with him. Hell, he would impregnate you if it meant you were tied to him. He had finally had the best there was and he couldn’t live without it now. He couldn’t live without you now. And you fucking cooked! You cooked the best breakfast any girl had ever cooked him before like his favorite all time breakfast ever and you cooked it to perfection. Where had you learned that from? Who had told him about how he liked his bacon and how he liked his eggs? The toast thing was phenomenal. By the Six and you wanted to go another round after breakfast too?! Up until he just started poking around in your personal life and tried to make it personal to you, that somehow pushed you away and you got...well..honestly you freaked out a little which was _**weird**_. Maybe you were just super touchy and fiercely protective of your personal life and your personal details, he could live with that, he would never ask you another personal question again if it meant he could just have another kiss, another blowjob another round with you. Fuck, he would probably have to pay nose bleed prices to have you again if you were really a call girl. And if it was just an act, he was sold. _Fuck, he was in trouble_. So he had to do something, oh, you left your car at the bar! He needed to go there and see if you had gotten your car and if you hadn’t, he was going to wait. Wait all damn day if he had to. He needed to see you again. And he was so relieved when you came shortly after he did but you went into the bar first before he could really approach you so he waited around awkwardly for you to come out before he could approach you.

“Hey,” he called out to you and you never wanted the ground to swallow you whole more in you life, in the other universe, he was your husband, but in this one, he was a murderous traitor and you had to keep yourself mindful of that.

“Hi.” You waived awkwardly at him. Fuck, he was still handsome and charming- in any universe.

“So everything ok?” Luche asked as he came over.

“Yup, everything’s fine, sorry for being so... _weird_ this morning, uh, I call my cats my kids and I..I’m married..to..to my work and I..uh..I get _really crazy_ when I drink _and confused_ , just, all kinds of crazy confused when I drink which is why I shouldn’t...drink... _anymore_.” You tried to explain to him as you felt you just got deeper and deeper into the awful awkwardness. If this Luche was your husband he would be dying laughing at your bald faced lie and calling you out on it. But he just looked at you with a confused curiosity.

“Uh, well listen, last night was really...fun and amazing and perfect actually, I was hoping if you weren’t married, you’d want to go out again?” He asked hopefully because honestly, up until you bolted from his apartment, you had been perfect. Like you two had had amazing, out of this world sex and you were fun and funny and hell of a good cook and he didn’t want the date to end, it was like you two were fated to be together and you two fit together like two missing puzzle pieces coming together for the first time or maybe you had been together in a previous life or something and he was magnetically drawn to you stronger than any attraction he had ever had before and he felt like his heart was breaking out of his chest to be with yours and he couldnt' explain how he just knew he would be devestated if you slipped through his fingers and out of his life now. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let you go. 

“I would but I am about to leave for vacation, today, as soon as I get packed,” you informed him.

“Really? Where?” Luche asked.

“Altissia,” you blurted and you wanted to face palm yourself, way to tell _mister murder_ exactly where to find you.

“Really? Why?” He asked.

“For...the royal wedding, Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret are getting married, it was one of the terms by the peace treaty given to Lucis by Niflhiem, delivered by Chancellor Ardyn Izunia himself.” You answered, recalling the scene in the movie.

“How...where did you hear all that from?” He asked a little warily as he stepped closer to you because that was some...super inside information. Like that was the royal council level inside information.

“I... have friends in the citadel, they hear things, we gossip. Princess Lunafreya’s wedding dress is going to be hideous.” You cracked a grin despite yourself and gave _the ugliest_ , nervous laugh. “Yeah, so I have a wedding to go to, and this city to get the hell out of and if we survive, we’ll look each other up.” You offered as you tried to get in your car but he stopped you.

“Seriously, who did you hear that from?” Luche asked and your heart was ready to beat out of your chest and you were suddenly...very terrified of him? You had no reason to be scared of him. He wasn’t trying to be threatening, he just wanted to know _how_ you knew that.

“I can’t reveal my source, confidentiality agreement.” You said as you did your best not to appear as terrified as you were as you bit your lips to keep from blurting anything else out. You knew from the movie how vicious and ruthless he could be at the drop of a hat. If he killed Crowe, if he could turn on Nyx too, you knew there would be nothing to save you, what he was sure only to know from a one night stand.

“Are you sure you have to leave today?” He asked because his instincts were telling him that you got wind of what was gonna happen and you were bailing and if that was the case, you could warn the wrong people and fuck everything up. But at the same time, you probably should leave, Altissia was a safe place and he could come to you after it was all over, just as long as- if you had a husband, he stayed here. But then again he didn’t want to loose you. He couldn’t loose you. You had time you didn’t need to leave _today_. Maybe in a few days or even a week maybe.

“Yup.” You nodded your head adamantly as you looked at the people passing by pleading them with your eyes for help before two women actually did stop.

“Ma’am, is this man bothering you?” They asked before Luche backed up and away at a respectful distance, something was both just right yet all wrong about you all of a sudden as he suddenly felt really queesy, like he was going to vomit and was about to get a fever. Like he was suddenly getting sick. That was weird too. 

“Not any more, thank you.” You answered them.

“I’ll see you around.” You offered to Luche before you got in your car and drove off. Trying to make sure you lost Luche in traffic before you went home. When you did, you packed all that you could, damning your ‘sytlish’ wardrobe full of designer clothes which were pretty and looked like they came off the runways but had absolutely no functionality. You looked through your wallet and found credit cards and looked up your limit and blew out a breath of relief when you had some credit left on them before you went shopping for some decent clothes and proper boots and you got yourself an emergency preparedness kit and got that fitted out and you got enough food for yourself and for your cat for a very long journey. But you didn’t get all of your supplies in time to leave that night. You would have to wait for first thing in the morning. You made a reservation at a hotel in Altissia and it was a few day’s drive there. You would have to go to the bank to get a bunch of cash. Before you remembered you had a safe in the apartment. You went to it and realized you knew a code and used it and your finger print to open it and found jewelry and quite a bit of money and packed all of it. Grateful that you remembered that much and tried to sleep in the strange yet unsettling familiar bed but without Luche to cuddle with, you could hardly sleep.

Meanwhile Luche was trying to do the same, he had managed to track you to a few shops, intrigued by what you had bought and put a tracer on your car, he would have followed you in person closer but he just kept on getting sick every time he came close to you, like close enough that you would notice him, maybe the meal last night at the bar was bad because he knew you cooked breakfast perfectly so it wasn't your cooking making him sick. But he couldn’t explain his own new obsession with you. He just...he couldn’t let you get away, something about you that he couldn’t define, his heart told him he had found _the one_ and his brain told him that he found the perfect source to get all the inside scoops he could ever want to what was happening in the citadel. You shouldn’t have known as much as you did unless you were there in that throne room or were close to someone who was on King Regis’ council. Maybe your father was one of his councilors? That and he missed you in his bed, he missed having you in his arms, well he missed you riding his dick and being in his arms and sleep was not coming easily to him. Like, he felt... incomplete? That was..new. He didn’t like it. Shit, what if you were a mole for Niflhiem? How could he tell you he was on your side without alerting everyone else? That would also explain a few things and if you accidently outed yourself to a Glaive, you probably should be scared for you life. But he would never mean you harm, he just..needed to talk to you again. Get you alone, assure you and reassure you that you were safe with him. No matter what. You would be ok.

In the morning, right at sunrise, when you did pack your car with your cat and you set your GPS in your phone and made sure you had everything you needed and drove to the outskirts of the city, before you passed none other than Nyx Ulric at the gate, you needed to talk to him. You had to play this smart. You quickly shoved your cleavage up, pulled your hair down and put on some makeup real quick. Some mascara, eye liner and lipstick.

“Nyx? Is that you Mr. Handsome Hero?” You asked, pretending like you used to date him or had a one night stand with him or something, you needed to _do_ something, _say_ something and that got him to turn and consider you. But he didn’t know you.

“Uh yeah, how’s it going?” He asked and you could tell he was trying so hard to place you.

“It’s going great, hey listen, I’m supposed to be leaving for vacation, but if you are going to take a break soon, I could postpone my departure for a little while cause I’d love to chat before I leave.” You hinted with your best charming smile and doe eyes as you prayed he would take the bait.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he nodded in agreement before the gatekeeper had you pull around into a little parking lot to the side as you took a notepad and a pen and wrote down all pertinent information as clearly and as legibly as you could, doing your best to make sure you wrote down everything word for word when it came to what people would say, just trying to give him a heads up and enough information to do something different so he could save himself, save Lunafreya, save Crowe, save Regis.

“So how long has it been Beautiful?” Nyx tried to charm you as you could tell he was still trying to figure out how and where he knew you before Luche came driving up fast, looking relieved that he caught you. He had overslept because he spent all night investigating you and come up empty of possible answers to explain your information other than you were fucking one of the councilmen and he had loose lips while you were sucking him off and that scenario just pissed him off and had jealousy eating him alive. Maybe you were fucking one of the Crownsguard? Like Gladio, maybe Ignis, they were the Prince’s personal enterarage. OH FUCK WHAT IF YOU WERE SECRETLY DATING NOCITS?! That thought kept him up all night. If you were in a relationship with Noctis he was fucked. There was no way you would settle for a Glaive if you were actually fucking the crown prince. Shit, fuck, what if you banging him was a revenge fuck on Prince Noctis?! He needed answers ASAP.

“There you are Sweetheart,” he cooed to you as he parked right next to you and you were ready to drive out of there, you should have gone when you had the chance and Luche was so relieved when you were the only one in the car. If there had been kids in the back, there would have been a lot to explain and it would have been awkward but he took a chance. He needed to make a leap of faith.

“Hi Luche.” You greeted with the most forced smile ever.

“You weren’t going to leave on vacation without me were you Baby?” He asked as you felt your stomach drop and knot up as Luche's stomach did the same...for some...odd...reason. 

“I was trying to.” You “teased” him as he seemed to put a single bag in the passenger seat floor and got in on the passenger side as Nyx realized he must have seen you with Luche at some point as he walked back to his post before you could give him the paper which you quickly shoved down into the door’s panel pocket.

“Did you put a tracker on my car?” You asked Luche as Nyx walked out of ear shot as Luche simply grinned smugly.

“Damn it.” You cursed as you just sat there with your arms folded as you debated whether or not you should reach down for your gun in your boot or not. Knowing Luche he would probably have you on the draw anyway.

“You’re an interesting woman to follow. So, where are we going again?” Luche asked.

“I don’t know, am I going to be alive to make it to my destination?” You asked him plainly.

“Now who said anything about that?” Luche put to you, oh shit, you _were_ Niflhiem. He needed to assure you that you were on the same side.

“Because I know too much and I know you. And if I tell you how I know as much as I do, you would either 1. Not believe me, 2. then kill me for knowing it period.” You answered evenly. “Because you should have a gun either on you or in that bag of yours, and it has hollow point bullets in it right?” You posed and grinned more smugly when his own eyes narrowed.

“Now how would you know that?” Luche asked maybe you were smarter than you let on and maybe you had known he tailed you all day yesterday and had tailed him too?

“I just do.” You maintained. “So where am I going that you’ll execute me?” You asked. “But could you at least save my cat? Don’t kill her, she’s just a cat.” You pointed to your cat in the backseat in her carrier.

“How about you just drive, I don’t care where.” Luche proposed.

“Fine, maybe I’ll save your ass from eternal flame.” You grumbled as you put your seat belt on and drove past the gate and out of the city.

“So how do you know so much?” Luche asked once you were on the road.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” You huffed through your nose.

“Try me.” Luche invited before you took a deep breath and grumbled and muttered a lovely string of curses under your breath.

“Ok, fine. Honestly? Because I live in a parallel universe, in my universe, we live on a planet called Earth, where there is no magic, no divine crystal and Lucis is the name of a public high school where Regis is the principal, Niflhiem is a private school and Lucis’ sworn enemy _in football_ and every other sport you’re not a soldier, you were a football player and that’s where we met and got married shortly after graduation.” You informed him.

“What?” Luche asked as he stared at you in surprise. Ok, this was...not what he was expecting. Like this was..had to be..impossible.

“Yeah and in my universe we’ve been married for the last 10 years and we have three kids and last night we were supposed to meet at that bar that is usually right down the street from a hospital you work at where you are an executive officer and you make half a million dollars or gil rather, a year and our family’s net worth is 15 million. We have three children, a son, who’s 9, his name is London, we have two daughters, Paige who’s 7 and Penelope who’s 4 and last night we were supposed to meet up at the bar, pretend to not know each other, pick each other up, get a hotel room and try for child number four because your parents were watching the kids and it was supposed to be a fun date night that I thought you were just taking to _an extreme_ , I met you at the bar, I got a few drinks, I went to the bathroom, I opened the door, the normal bar’s bathroom wasn’t on the other side and when I went to leave I went through five more doors just to get out but I may have been too tipsy to notice, I just went in to go potty and came back out and boom I’m not on Earth, I’m on Eos. The doors were just...were portals apparently, if there’s five doors, I’d imagine I just stepped through five parallel universes. So now I’m stuck in the Final Fantasy 15 universe and the reason I know this is because it’s a video game franchise in one of the universes, and the video game is known for killing everyone off. King Regis is going to die at the hands of General Glauca who’s actually Captain Titus Drautos, Prince Noctis is going to sacrifice himself to the astrals to save the star because of a bullshit prophecy because otherwise the sun will go down and will not rise again until he does which takes ten fucking years, you die because you put the ring of the Lucii on because you’re after power and you literally go up in flames and burn to death then go to hell and burn there too because you betray King Regis, but not of course before you shoot and kill Crowe who’s was tasked with going to Tenebrae to escort Princess Lunafreya to Altissia for the wedding, then shoot and try to kill Nyx Ulric, half the Glaive turns traitor against Lucis, the city of Insomnia breaks because the crystal is stolen by Nifleheim and the wall shatters and falls and Nifelhiem invades with like five or six airships, the city gets destroyed by daemons, burns down to the ground and millions die because King Regis sacrifices Lucian’s sons to save his own but in reality he’s just trying to save the world, which he does eventually do. Libertus upon seeing Crowe dead because you shoot her with a hollow point in the guts because apparently your aim with a gun either sucks or you like your victims to die slow painful deaths instead of shooting them in the head like a merciful killer, anyway, Libertus turns traitor too. Tredd’s been a traitor all along and so have you apparently. I know all this because I’ve played the game and this is all supposed to be a movie, one of my favorites and I write fanfiction of it in the universe that’s it a movie and a game and in that universe you’re just a model and an actor, a very good one mind you, the catchphrase for you is ‘cheek bones and a jaw line sharp enough to cut a pussy on’.” You recalled which got Luche to erupt into a snickering laugh as his cheeks flushed red.

“And even in that universe you’re just super sweet and really nice and this movie is your big break and you become and A-list model and actor afterwards and you have _millions_ of fans and you are spoiled for choice when it comes to super model girlfriends or even actress girlfriends. And then in my home universe you’re very nice, sweet, loving and loyal, you’ve been loyal in marriage to me all these years, you’ve been loyal to your friends which you have a lot of them. In my universe, you’re best friends with none other than Ravus Nox Fleuret but it’s because of his wife, none other than Selena Ulric, Nyx’s sister because in my universe, she didn’t die, instead they’re high school sweethearts and married with kids and just madly in love now as they were in high school. And they have five kids, two daughters, Sophie and Olivia, a son, Victor and now she’s pregnant with twins. She says she’s getting her tubes tied after they come out. In my universe, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is actually married to Nyx Ulric, captain and quarterback of the football team in high school who’s now a Michelin Star chef and father to their _**seven**_ kids and after their last set of twins, a set of girls, Lunafreya finally got her own tubes tied, so it’s two siblings who married each other and they live, I kid you not in side by side mansions and we live across the street and London is in love with Sophie, has been since her birth. And Tredd, that lucky bastard, he’s married to Stella Nox Fleuret and they have four kids, two sets of twins and Tredd, bless that bastard’s heart, he’s the best dad ever. Like he puts you, Rae and Nyx to shame because all the kids love him and his own kids are perfect angels which isn’t fair, he was supposed to get the parent’s curse, you know the one that says ‘I hope you get a kid just like you’ because he was a hellion and Stella was a psycho bitch but she’s _a smokin hot MILF_ of a psycho bitch but she’s awesome and I love her to death and they balance each other out and their crazies match and he even lives down the street because Stella’s a doctor at the hospital and on the board because she’s a co-owner too and Tredd is a fire fighter and actually you maintain I’m a MILF and I know for certain you’re a DILF. And Nyx and Libertus own _a chain_ of very highly successful, very lucrative restaurants which you and I are investors in and that also helps add to our income. And Regis is just a high school principal and is the trophy husband and married to Sylva Nox Fleuret, although she’s Sylva Nox Fleuret-Caelum in my universe and she outearns everyone. She’s- I kid you not- a billionaire because she _owns_ Miracle Hospital and she’s your boss and mother figure because she practically adopted, I kid you not, you’re in her will and everything and our kids she treats them like her own grandchildren and I’m a beloved daughter in law to her, and that necklace I was wearing last night? You bought it off of her to give to me and she sold it to you for a dollar, well, actually a gil. And she adopted Noctis and Noctis and Ignis are married and they adopted two kids, and then Gladio Amicitia, he’s married, four kids, Prompto, he’s married, has three kids, his wife Cindy Aurum, she’s a mechanic, owns her own shop, Prompto is a professional photographer, Gladio is a cop, not just any cop, his father is the sheriff and he’s a deputy sheriff and Iris, Gladio’s little sister, she’s a cop too, she trains police dogs, she’s married, she has three kids, her husband is a giant of man who legitimately is a strong man competitor when he’s not working construction, but the sweetest teddy bear and Iris is his princess in all things and they have three boys and girl and that girl is the most over protected girl ever and Gladio’s wife, Pashmina, his wife is Sylva’s receptionist and she makes four times as much as he does but he’s cool with that. Pelna Khara, he’s married, has three kids, his wife is Yasmine, she’s a doctor at the hospital, he works IT at the hospital. So now I’m freaking out because if I have just traded places with this universe’s me, she may not want to trade back either that or she won’t know that she’s married with kids and she’s probably freaking out and she needs to trade back with me, although I did find like like million dollars, sorry- gil, money is gil in this universe, I keep forgetting- anyway, she has over a million monies in her safe, so at least she has that but it’s all gonna be worth jack shit soon. So unless you couldn’t tell, I like my world better, because in that one, my husband isn’t out to literally kill me and his friends and is a traitor to Lucis.” You explained with a dirty glare to Luche as he just sat there and listened closely as he realized that would explain a few things about you and your behavior. “And if my phone was really my phone, I would show you pictures of all that but all that’s on that phone is the other girl’s pictures, god she’s self absorbed, all of her pictures are selfies either that or of the cat.” You grumbled as you handed the phone to him as he looked it over.

“Where I come from, we live on a planet called Earth, it’s 2019, a racist orange cheeto is the president of the country we live in, it’s called The United States of America and we live in the state of Michigan, which is a state surrounded by great lakes, it’s beautiful, we love it and the hospital you work at is Miracles Hospital. Which Sylva owns and you own 15% of it in stock shares and those stocks are worth a fortune. We have trust funds set up for all our kids, all our kids go to school together, there’s a new private school that just opened up near our housing development, it’s very nice and we’re all really happy and the last argument we had was over bath towels, because you wanted solid towels, I wanted patterned ones and so we got half and half in the same color scheme. That’s it, otherwise we get along great and our life is happy and Sylva makes sure any gold digging tramps stay away from you at work.” You sighed. “And now I just want to go home, I don’t know how I’m supposed to get home, I want my family back and I want my life back and all I want is to drive through another portal to get there, or wake up from this nightmare. Like maybe I just hit my head really bad on...something...maybe I tripped in the bar and hit my head and I’m really in the hospital and this is all just a coma.” You sighed but you knew better, this felt like reality as you just sat in silence for a while.

“I’m sorry if you’re just kill me, kill me.” You put to him. “Just put me out of my misery, maybe this is like that movie, inception, I’ll wake up when I die.” You shrugged.

“Inception?” Luche repeated before you told him about that movie and about all the other movies you had seen before you knew it, you had driven for hours and you were starving and there was this little restaurant out in the middle of nowhere in a little town outside of the city.

“Can I eat before you kill me?” You put to him.

“I don’t know why you think I’m gonna kill you, I’m not, if you are who you say you are and you know how all this is going to work out, you’re actually more useful to me if you’re alive, because so far, you’re not wrong. So how about we eat, then you turn the car around, frankly you’re right, half the Glaive is loyal to the captain more than the king, because the saying in the Glaive is...”

“For hearth and home.” You finished for him.

“Exactly. I think knowing what you know, if you could guide us, we’ll be able to save our homes because right now, our options are very few and hard to choose from. You say that we’re all gonna die, I don’t want to die. Not like how you described anyway. So let’s go eat and we’ll figure out the rest after we do.” Luche suggested before you left and went into the restaurant as his own sickness seemed to vanish and ate and when you were done you just gave him the keys and let him drive since he obviously knew where he was going.

“So tell me about our kids,” Luche invited as you told him how you conceived all three and all their personalities and what they were like and how he was as a father and how doting his is, especially to his daughters and somehow on the way you began to hold hands and you just...felt like you were in the car with your husband again and you were talking with him in the dark car on your way home as you held his hand in your lap and traced little absentminded designs on the back of his hand and his knuckles with your fingertips. And it wasn’t until you came back to the gate and saw the walled city that you were reminded that you weren’t at home and the man next to you was not your loving husband. He drove you back to his apartment, out of habit. He helped get your bags as you got your cat in her carrier and brought her back up before you realized...he had two cats himself, you hadn’t noticed those before. But your cat, Precious, was happy to be out of her cage and made peace with the other cats.

“So is it ok if you stay with me a while?” Luche asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine, just, please don’t betray me or try to kill me in my sleep or anything? Please?” You pleaded tiredly.

“I promise. I’ll even sleep on the couch if you want me to.” Luche offered.

“Yeah I don’t sleep well on my own so if you don’t mind a cuddle bug, I could use you to cuddle with, just, forgive me if I slip up and actually treat you like you’re my husband.” You laughed as you unpacked your things.

“How happily married are we?” Luche felt the need to ask.

“Very? There was a minute in time I left you to date someone else and you said it felt like I had ripped your heart out of your chest and left you hollow, you dedicated a very popular song to me and the line was ‘I promise, I swear that I’ll be ok, you’re only the love of my life’.” You sang softly. “And shortly after that I came running back to you and never looked back and of course Sylva was wary of me because she didn’t want me to leave you again, but then again, you did try to knock me up against my will and without my consent to keep me in the country because I’m from a different country.” You recalled as you got ready for bed, not thinking anything of your nakedness as you got dressed and ready for bed.

“Right, right, because I loved you,” Luche nodded as he found it was impossible to tear his eyes off of you. He could understand why he loved you, even in another universe. Maybe if things were different in this one, he’d love you in this one too and before he knew it, he was getting ready for bed too as he got in bed with you and realized how good and _natural_ this felt. He tried to roll over in an effort to keep things chaste because his dick was just _so hard_ being this close to you but all you did was cuddle up to his back and spoon him, he had never had anyone ever do that to him before and it felt... _so nice_.

“Goodnight Lu, I love you.” You cooed sleepily, as you felt sleep start to overtake you and within minutes you were out. Luche waited until you fast asleep before he crept out of bed and went snooping in your phone but the strangest thing happened, your phone returned to your phone and when he looked at the pictures and the background, he nearly burst into tears. Thousands of pictures of you and him in your home with your kids and your pets, a bunch of dogs and cats and pictures of his friends, married with kids too and his son playing little league sports and his daughters in dance lessons and tumbling and family vacations and first days of school and playing in parks and in the backyard and pool parties and birthdays and anniversaries and pictures of you and him in bed being goofy and kissing and him at work and the hospital, with his daughters on his lap as he worked on the computer and the park next to the hospital. Texts from your friends, from Selena, from Lunafreya, from Crowe, from...everyone. You were telling the truth. Oh he wanted this reality more than words could say. His heart bust with love and happiness but then immediately broke at the idea that he would probably never have any of this. But maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe there was still a chance.

He tried to get his phone to take pictures of your pictures but all his phone would take was pictures of the other pictures, like the pictures would magically transform into the old ones again. But then you woke up slightly.

“Lu?” You asked sleepily as you reached for him but didn’t feel him as he watched the pictures transform back, something about you being awake, made them go away. He put the phone down and got back in bed.

“Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom.” He excused but readily gathered you in his arms again and pet your hair and your head until you fell asleep in his arms and he kissed the crown of your head.

“I love you too Baby, I’ll get you home, one way or another.” Luche vowed.


	2. Half Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luche vowed to follow his wife to the ends of the earth, he meant it, now somehow following her into parallel universes doesn't seem like such a big stretch.

Chapter two

 

Meanwhile, back in the gastropub a few days before, Luche sat patiently for his wife to come out of the bathroom, and he waited and waited before he just went ahead and finished his wife’s drink, paid the bill and got a box for the food and got his wife’s purse and phone decided to go wait outside the bathroom but what he heard was his wife’s voice- but...four of them, and they all sounded panicked.

“Ada?” Luche called out as he gently knocked on the door before four gasps were heard as they hushed each other before it was eerily quiet.

“Ada?” Luche called out again before he heard whispering before he threw propriety out of the window and went in and as he did, he saw four redheads run towards the last stall, the handicap one so that all of them could fit in it.

“Uh Ada? Are you in here?” Luche called out as he saw a bunch of shadows in the last stall and eight feet in various kinds of shoes but they were all the same size.

“Ada this isn’t funny, we need to be getting home to the kids.” Luche frowned before he heard some more whispering.

“Ada, stop playing around, we need to get going.” Luche commanded before he knocked on the stall door before it opened to reveal four Adas.

“What the fuck?” Luche blurted as he blinked in surprise and looked at four Adas who looked back at him in terror.

“Which one of you is my wife?” Luche asked before they looked at each other worriedly.

“Um, I can explain.” One of them piped up. “I’m Miss Magnificent, also known as Adel. You see uh, I’m from a superhero universe and there was a nefarious villain who was working on combining multiple universes, trying to find the source universe to destroy it, and he created a machine to create a single point singularity within the space time continuum and it happened just a couple of minutes ago and the point was that bathroom door, I was about to go into the lab and I came into this bathroom.” Adel came forward, still in her super hero costume.

“I’m Adrianna Adellis, I’m a model in a parallel universe, I went to the bathroom of a gastropub just after I got done doing a shoot and I came into this bathroom too.” Adrianna said.

“I’m also Adrianna Adellis, only in my universe, I’m the Avatar, we have something called “bending” which means you can bend certain elements, because I’m the Avatar, I can bend all the elements, water, fire, earth and air. I was about to go into my training dojo to train with my head body guard, which is coincidentally also you.” Avatar Ada said with a tentative raise of her hand.

“And I too am Adrianna Adellis, only in my universe, I’m a writer and you are a model in my universe and you were the model they used in a cgi movie called Kingsglaive which is part of the Final Fantasy 15 video game franchise. I was at home, writing fanfiction and I went to the bathroom and I came into this and found these three.” The last explained.

“And I live in the universe where that game is my reality. I’m from the Kingsglaive universe apparently.” Adrianna deadpanned.

“Okay...” Luche said slowly. “So...where is my wife? Adrianna Lazarus?” Luche asked as they looked at each other for a moment.

“We don’t know, we are guessing she’s in any of our universes, the problem is, the moment we came into this bathroom, the door/ slash portal opened just long enough for us to come into this universe and then immediately closed when the door closed.” Adel answered as Luche took a moment to process all this before he made a quick phone call.

“Hey Mom, hey, listen um, Ada and I are going to be spontaneous tonight, like Ravus and Selena kind of spontaneous so would you mind watching the kids for a few days?” He asked his mother.

“Aww, sure! You two love birds have fun! Don’t worry about the kiddos.” She answered.

“Thanks mom, I’ll see you soon, love you, put London on the phone real quick.” Luche urged.

“Hey London, listen, Mummy and I are going to go on a little vacation just me and her ok? Keep an eye on your sisters ok?” He put to his son as he listened to his son’s response and smiled proudly at the reply. “yeah, hang on.” He put his hand over the receiver. “Which one of you is going to pretend to be my wife and tell our son goodnight? He’s not going to hang up until he hears it.” He put to the four Ada’s before the writer pushed towards the front of the stall and took the phone.

“Hey London, be a good lad and watch the girls, keep them safe, I love you very much and Mummy will be home soon, sweet dreams.” She urged in her best English accent as Adel and the other’s nodded solemnly at her and gave her a thumbs up.

“Love you too Love, goodnight.” She offered before she handed the phone back to Luche who said goodnight too before he hung up.

“Thank you.” He thanked her gratefully before he made a second call to Sylva.

“Hey Sly, uh, listen um Ada and I are going to be a little spontaneous tonight and we’re gonna be going out of town for a few days or so, we’ve left the kids with my parents can you check up on them too while we’re gone?” He requested.

“Yeah, sure, where you going?” Sylva asked curiously.

“Just...out of town.” Luche shrugged as he didn’t know what to tell her.

“Ok...well have fun and I’ll make sure the kids are ok.” Sylva answered before she herself walked into the bathroom of the gastropub but stopped in her tracks when she saw Luche in the bathroom too.

“What are you doing in the women’s bathroom?” She asked before Luche pointed to the stall and Sylva came forward and stopped as her eyes went wide as she saw four Ada’s looking back at her.

“Your majesty?” Adrianna breathed in awe as her eyes started to water at seeing Queen Sylva again.

“Excuse me?” Sylva asked as she considered her.

“Your Majesty, you’re alive! Oh my god, you’re alive!” Adrianna started crying as she came forward and hugged Sylva tightly as Sylva just hugged her back, a little awkwardly.

“So what, pray tell, is going on?” Sylva asked as she looked at Luche then at the other three.

“We all live in parallel universes and in my universe, which is a super hero universe, Dr. Death invented a singularity in the space time continuum to converge all the parallel universes to see if he can find the prime universe, the universe that all others are parallels to and to destroy that one so that all the others collapse.” Adel explained.

“Oh, wow, that’s just...lovely.” Sylva muttered as she just hugged Adrianna just a little tighter.

“Ok and which universe are you in?” She asked each one and listened carefully to their answers.

“So how do we open the portals back up?” Luche asked, anxious to get his wife back.

“We don’t know.” Adel shook her head no with a shrug before the whole bathroom shook and everything began to go wonky before they all bolted past Luche to get to the bathroom door and when they opened it up, they all gasped when it was just a swirl of chaos.

“Who’s going first?” Adrianna grimaced as she clung to Sylva still.

“I should.” Adel and the Avatar Ada said at the same time as they looked at each other before they both leaped into the swirl of chaos before the whole bathroom shifted and all of them were dumped into it before they were dumped out into the Avatar universe first.

“Woohoo! I’m home!” Avatar Ada cheered before she stomped her foot and then frowned when nothing happened.

“What the fuck?!” Avatar Ada asked as she tried earth bending but couldn’t before she tried all of her bending and then nothing happened before she screamed in frustration.

“What?” Miss Magnificent asked.

“I’m the Avatar, I’m supposed to be element bending right now and I can’t...I don’t have my bending...” She tried to explain as she started cussing up a storm before a familiar figure came running out to her.

“Ada!” He called out.

“You’re kidding.” Adrianna groused when she saw another Luche come towards them as Sylva frowned at her.

“What…?” Luche slowed down when he saw four Adas along with another one of himself and another Master Sylva standing outside the dojo but they were all dressed so strangely.

“Hey, something is going on that multiple parallel universes are converging, these are me in the other universes and that’s you from another too.” Avatar Ada tried to explain to her head body guard and lover. Master Lazarus.

“Hi, I’m you in another universe, it’s kind of comforting to you two together, because I married my Ada.” Luche explained as he shook his parallel’s hand.

“Ha! I’ve been trying to talk her into marrying me for how long now?” Master Lazarus grinned, happy to see that he was a decent guy at least in another universe.

“That’s...not important.” Avatar Ada dismissed with a deep blush as the writer Ada squealed quietly. Because she felt like she was witnessing all of her creations come to life.

“So now what?” Master Lazarus asked.

“Well, have you seen me in the last few minutes?” Avatar Ada asked.

“Nope,” Master Lazarus shook his head ‘no’.

“Shit.” They cursed.

“Well that leaves three universes left.” Adel sighed.

“But what about my bending?” Avatar Ada pressed urgently.

“Do you not have it?” Master Lazarus asked worriedly.

“No, I don’t. His Ada must have taken it some how when she passed through the portals.” Miss Magnificent speculated.

“Great,” Avatar Ada grumped as she crossed her arms and pouted.

“Well, when we find her, we’ll have her pass through this universe and give it back.” Adel offered as she kept a lookout for another portal opening before another one did and the rest of them made a run for it before they found themselves in a tiny home bathroom.

“Woohoo! I’m home.” Writer Ada cheered as she got out of her bathroom to find her home.

“Ok, Final Fantasy Ada, I need for you to see the movie, because I need you to know what’s going to happen so you don’t die when Lucis falls.” She urged as she went to her TV to try to bring it up but the portal opened back up before they could watch it as Writer Ada simply put the DVD into Sylva’s hands as Adel, Luche and Adrianna jumped back through to find Miss Magnificent’s universe.

“Oh thank God.” Miss Magnificent blew out a breath of relief before she realized that it was basically a warzone.

“Shit!” Miss Magnificent screeched when she realized she didn’t have her own powers either.

“Fuck, your Ada took my powers too.” She accused as she tried to keep Adrianna, Luche and Sylva safe from the carnage around them. “We need to get to Dr. Lazarus.” Miss Magnificent realized.

“I’m a doctor in this universe?” Luche asked.

“Yeah, you were a doctor, a surgeon, the best in your field, but then you got into a horrific accident that destroyed your hands, in your quest to fix your hands, you became grand sorcerer supreme, you’re basically a wizard, you use magic and other worldly forces for the good to protect the earth from dark forces.” Adel explained as she did her best to mentally call out to her own lover in this universe before a portal opened up and Dr. Lazarus stepped through.

“Where have you been?!” He asked as he came up to her and hugged her tightly.

“I fell through a portal into multiple dimensions. Meet Executive Officer Luche Lazarus, he works at a hospital in the universe I fell into.” Adel introduced the other Luche before introducing Adrianna and Sylva.

“I’m just trying to find my wife.” Luche explained as they shook hands.

“Wife?” Dr. Lazarus repeated with a surprised smile before a pointed look to Adel.

“I know I know, once we defeat Dr. Death, I promise, we’ll tie the knot. But right now, his Ada has my powers along with a fuck ton more from other universes.” Adel explained.

“Ok, come on, we’ll find her.” He invited before he opened another portal and they were now in his home and took a moment to go through his expansive library and got different books down as each one magically opened to show him the information he sought after.

“Ok, what state was your wife in when she crossed into the portal?” Dr. Lazarus asked Luche.

“Very tipsy,” Luche admitted.

“Ooh,” Luche grimaced.

“If she’s anything like she is when she drinks, she’s in trouble.” Dr. Lazarus warned.

“Thanks,” Adel glared as Adrianna grimaced herself and found herself nodding in agreement.

“I’m just stating a fact Adel,” he placated as he continued to consult his multiple books.

“Your name isn’t Ada?” Luche asked.

“Oh it is, when she’s not doing super hero work, she’s a singer, simply under Adel, I think for this situation, it’s best to distinguish which Ada is which, Adrianna, Adel and then your Ada.” Dr. Lazarus explained before he found what he was working for. “Found it. Ok, give me a moment.” He said as he left suddenly to retreat to do a scan of his own universe for the missing Ada before he ascended to the astral plane to search for her there.

“Ok, she’s in your universe, are you missing anything?” Dr. Lazarus asked Adrianna, the model.

“Yeah my purse and my body, I’m in hers, I have stretch marks and I’m so fat now I have to wear a slimming garment under this dress,” Adrianna in disgust at herself as the rest of them frowned at her.

“What? _I’m a model_ , my body is my temple, I have dieted every day since I was 13 and work out five days a week to keep myself in perfect shape.” She defended as Luche and Dr. Lazarus both rolled their eyes.

“Look, I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Adrianna spat.

“Let’s get her back home sooner than later.” Luche suggested to Dr. Lazarus who nodded adamantly to that.

“Dearest, please keep in mind that what you say about yourself is seen as you’re criticizing the other Ada who they love more than life itself, it’s rude and insensitive, you can do better. Because I’ll have you know that you are in the very body of a wonderful and remarkable woman who has given birth to three children and nursed all three and has used the greatest care in raising them and is hands down one of the best women I know and one that you would only improve yourself if you were more like her.” Sylva chastized before Ada flushed with deep embarrassment as Miss Magnificent, Dr. Lazarus and Luche all beamed with pride.

“I’m sorry,” Adrianna apologized lowly.

“Ok, we gotta go to the lab, come on,” Dr. Lazarus urged before he opened one more portal to the lab where a super hero fight was still going down.

“Hey, we got multiple dimensions converging, don’t destroy that until we get back, he ordered the others before he made a tiny platform for them and lifted them up to the device that was still malfunctioning and had even more dimensions flashing through as Dr. Lazarus worked on getting the right dimension before he pushed all of them into it.

“Oh thank the six.” Adrianna breathed out in relief when she found herself in her own bathroom at home and checked the news and out the windows to see Insomnia.

“Do you have a DVD player Dearest?” Sylva asked Adrianna.

“Yeah,” Model Ada nodded in confirmation as she walked to her living room.

“Ok, I think before we go any further, we need to do our research and watch this and figure out what we’re into here.” Sylva advised as they all sat down on the couch and watched the movie as Model Ada sat next to Sylva and held her hand tightly as she started crying for the first few moments of the movie as Sylva watched in horror as she died, saving her son, but still, she was run through. They all watched the movie with baited breath. When it came to the traitorous reveal, Model Ada jumped up and started cussing up a storm.

“I knew it! I knew the Glaive was no good!” She accused.

“Let’s just watch the rest of the movie Dear.” Sylva urged.

“This isn’t a movie though, this is my reality, this is my life! I can’t believe...ugh, this is awful, we need to stop this!” Adrianna urged.

“And now that we’re here, we will but for now, you need to keep a hold of yourself and sit and lets finish the movie.” Sylva urged as she came and got Adrianna and they finished the movie.

“Well that’s just great, half the Glaive is traitor, you’re a traitor, Lucis is going to fall and I’m probably going to die.” Ada groused as she went to her kitchen and opened a bottle of whiskey and started chugging it.

“Ok, that’s enough,” Sylva said as she took the bottle away from her and put it back in the cupboard before they all brainstormed about what could be done and how best to proceed before Sylva suggested Adrianna open up her home and host them which Adrianna obliged after Luche got his wife’s necklace and wedding ring off of her and put it into his wife’s purse as he took the couch to let the superhero pair have the spare bedroom while Sylva slept in Adrianna’s bed for the night as the two talked and Adrianna got to tell Sylva more than what the movie showed.

In the morning, after Adrianna let Adel and Sylva borrow some clothes so that they would at least look like they fit in here as Dr. Lazarus put a spell on all their cell phones and wallets as well as himself and Luche so that they too looked like they belonged here so that they could at least pay their way around here while they were in this world and keep in contact with each other. Before he tried to find Ada Lazarus.

“Ok, we’re in trouble. It’s Chernobyl.” Dr. Lazarus told Adel.

“Oh no.” Adel breathed. As Sylva and Luche looked at each other in alarm.

“What’s Chernobyl?” Adrianna asked.

“In our universe, it’s the name of city that housed a nuclear reactor that broke and they evacuated the town because of radiation, it’s toxic to even go near it.” Sylva answered.

“In my universe, it’s the same, it’s actually how I got my powers and one of my powers is when I feel I’m in danger and I’m being hunted down or looked for by people who mean me harm I put out an invisible forcefield around myself, the forcefield has several properties, one it keeps even other supers from finding me, second, if I know I’m being looked for, I will turn invisible to those looking for me, so even if she was here in this room with us, if she knows she’s being looked for and she is either scared or doesn’t want to be found or thinks that we are there to hurt her we won’t be able to see her or hear her. Thirdly, the shield itself is both toxic and magnetic, so that if anyone were to try to come to me, they get sick, like they’re inside a nuclear reactor, or in this case, inside the center of Chernobyl and the symptoms match radiation poisoning and the one time he tried to get to me inside the forcefield, it was as if his whole body was a magnet, in the sense that instead of drawing him to me, it repelled him and with such force, it blew him far into the atmosphere.” Adel explained.

“I got to see that the planet was in fact a sphere for a brief moment.” Dr. Lazarus added with a wry grin.

“Can you sense her at all?” Adel asked Dr. Lazarus.

“Yeah, she’s scared for her life but she has all five parallel universe’s memories but most of them are scrambled and foggy and she can’t make much sense of them and they’re causing her a lot of confusion. It’s like she has multiple personalities and she’s in survival mode. She’s found the you in this universe and he’s keeping her safe, so far and because he’s in her forcefield I can’t get close to him either. But if he has half or even the whole Glaive force at his disposal, he could do any number of things, between keeping her locked up or helping her flee the city. Right now her forcefield is larger than the city of Insomnia so she is here in the city, I can’t get close to her and I can’t talk to her or send any messages to her or him, the forcefield is much too thick and too strong, stronger than you’ve ever had it before.” Dr. Lazarus informed Adel who’s eyes got wide.

“What can we do?” Luche asked.

“Wait until she feels safe, the only way I ever could lower it is if I knew I was safe. If she has all five universe’s memories, then she might know the movie, so, Luche, since you know her best, is your wife the kind of person who would stay and fight and do what she could to change it, or would she flee?” Adel asked Luche who didn’t know the answer to that.

“Both, she would probably warn who she could before she bolted, but if she has seen the movie, she would know to stay away from this universe’s Luche because, forgive me Luche but this universe’s Luche is obviously a villain and he poses the greatest threat to her.” Sylva ventured. “So we need to look for her but look for her in such a way that she doesn’t know she’s being looked for.” Sylva surmised.

“Basically.” Adel nodded.

“So we should probably start by going to the same place you went to last night,” Sylva urged Adrianna before they got a taxi and went to the gastropub.

“Hey, you’re back.” The bartender noted.

“Back?” Adrianna frowned.

“Yeah, you were just in here and got your car and you were talking to him right outside before you both drove off.” He answered as he pointed to Luche.

“So we just missed her.” Adel sighed in defeat as she wished she had her flying capabilities to get some air to find her quicker instead of going on foot.

“Great, she got my car.” Adrianna muttered through gritted teeth.

“Well maybe we need to just go back to your place and wait until she goes there,” Sylva urged but they were stuck in a traffic jam on the way there and by the time they got to Adrianna’s apartment, they had missed you.

Meanwhile your husband just got so restless and anxious because he was worried about you and so he went out looking for you as the others did the same before Adrianna went into work, bringing Sylva with her.

“I thought you were going on vacation?” The receptionist asked.

“What?” Model Ada asked.

“You called in yesterday, saying you needed to go on vacation for a couple of weeks, did you change your mind?” She asked.

“Uhh..yeah, postponed it, I just came in to get my paycheck.” She said as she went ahead and got her paycheck before they decided to go to the Citadel, Adrianna dressing Sylva in the most regal attire they could find, Adrianna got a paper cut on her paycheck at the bank and Sylva surprised both of them by healing her on the spot.

“What was that?” Sylva asked Adrianna as Adrianna started crying tears of relief and happiness.

“In this universe, you are the healer and oracle, that’s what you do, you heal people.” Ada sniffled happily. “King Regis has to see you, he has to believe us. We just need an audience with him and I know just who can get us in.” Adrianna urged before she used her own connection, none other than her own lover, Cor Leonis.

“Really?” Sylva deadpanned to Ada. “How old is he in this universe?” Sylva asked.

“45.” Ada bit her lips.

“He’s practically twice your age Dear.” Sylva gave Ada an unimpressed look while Cor talked with Regis.

Sylva paced the hall outside Regis’ private study as Regis was told that a very important person from Tenebrae had escaped to come with knowledge that he needed to become privy to immediately before he agreed to see her before she was shown in as Regis found his feet and stared in shock at her.

“Queen Sylva?” He whispered in awe before he hobbled closer to her.

“King Regis.” She returned as her smile grew fond. God she loved him in every universe and she was absolutely tickled that he was a king in his own right in this universe, it was very fitting. Although his outfit was a bit much.

“How are you alive?” He asked in awe.

“That’s a very good question and you should sit down to hear the answer.” She urged as she took his arm and walked him back to his chair and had him sit down before she healed his knee as he started crying, it was just too good to be true. His old friend was back from the grave.

“It’s you! It’s really you! Where have you been these twelve years?” He asked as he took his own brace off and marveled at his freshly healed knee as she brought a chair over and sat next to him.

“I’ve been by your side as your wife.” Sylva snorted a laugh.

“What?” Regis blinked in surprise.

“Ok, what you need to know is that I’m actually from a parallel universe, in yet another parallel universe, one with superheros, a Dr. Death, as cliché as that is, created a singularity within the space time continuum and multiple parallel universe collided and I came into this one along with my daughter in law, she came into this universe first and her husband, one of my adoptive sons and I came looking for her, right now her husband is searching high and low all over Insomnia looking for her. But in one of the universes, we are nothing more than characters in a movie, I got the movie, I watched it and I got to watch both of us die and like hell that’s going to happen now. So, the last time you saw me, I was run through by a General Glauca trying to protect Ravus correct?” She posed as Regis recalled the memory and nodded in confirmation.

“And you barely escaped with Noct and unfortunately Lunafreya and Ravus were left behind and became prisoner of the Empire.” Sylva continued as Regis nodded shamefully.

“Well firstly, I’m sure you have done all you can for them correct?” She posed as Regis nodded yes.

“Good, now, I need you to not agree to the peace treaty, because you and I both know it’s a trap and you need to hold off just a little longer Dearest.” Sylva urged as she took Regis’ hand and squeezed it tightly as he hesitantly squeezed it tight himself as he just stared in awed wonder at her. Realizing, had she lived and if given half the chance he probably would have pursued her himself. She always was lovely and this was the closest he’d ever been to her as he looked down and looked at the ring on her finger and smiled fondly, that would be the ring he would give her in any universe.

“How am I supposed to hold off?” He asked curiously before Sylva broke out into a grin.

“Well, it just so happens that I brought some superhero’s with me, plus my Ada is now in possession of quite a few powers herself, we have more than enough fire power to hold off the lines, even if we have to engage the Empire ourselves. So don’t worry about that.” Sylva cooed as she pat the top of his hand with her other hand.

“Now, what you should do, is send for Lunafreya. I don’t care if you have to send the whole Glaive, granted I would prefer you didn’t do that, but one of the Glaives, Nyx Ulric, send him to get her.” She urged.

“Why Nyx Ulric?” He asked.

“Because in my universe, he’s her husband and quite possibly her soul mate.” She answered.

“You mean you don’t want Noctis and Lunafreya to…?” Regis frowned in confusion.

“Oh! Actually for a little while you and I both toyed with that idea but then Noctis fell in love with Ignis, Darling and they are so happy, here,” Sylva urged as she got her phone out and showed him pictures of them and pictures of Noctis and Ignis with their kids and on their anniversaries as Regis was enraptured by Sylva and just listened to her for the rest of the day as she went on and on about their lives in their other universe before he had lunch, tea and dinner brought to them as they then moved to a couch and practically cuddled and talked the day away as he realized, he didn’t want her to go back to her universe, he felt he wanted, no, needed her to stay, here with him in this one.

“My Dear, I must insist, you should stay here at the citadel while you’re here, you need to be protected and kept safe until your daughter in law is found I’ll even put my best men on finding her and I must send for the princesses.” Regis offered.

“Oh actually you can’t do that, you see one of the super powers my Ada now has is she has an invisible forcefield around her, it’s nuclear, it will kill everything that approaches her that she doubts their intent.” Sylva explained.

“Goodness, if we find her could we place her next to Emperor Aldercapt?” Regis only slightly teased.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Sylva laughed. “Also Princesses? Do I have two in this universe?” Sylva asked.

“Lunafreya and Stella?” Regis returned.

“ _Oh_ , oh of course.” Sylva agreed as she texted Luche and the others the news as Regis made the arrangements before he showed her to a guest room that was coincidentally right next to his own quarters and even had a door that led from her room to his even though they found themselves on the couch in her room, in pajamas drinking wine this time and talking long into the night.

Meanwhile Luche could only go to the local Via hotel along with Dr. Lazarus and Adel.

“Any luck?” Luche asked them and they both shook their heads no.

“No, none.” Dr. Lazarus shook his head no as Luche felt his own soul seemed to groan within himself.

“So what we should do is instead of looking for Ada, perhaps if we look for the you in this universe, chances are they’re still together, but we spent all day doing that but without much luck.” Adel suggested before they got rooms for the night. Luche going by an alias, his middle name Luthor Lazarus.

In the morning, back at Luche’s apartment you made breakfast again as Luche took stock of what you had and what you had to work with and you tried to brainstorm and try to figure out what to do.

“Well, we’re all supposed to hang out tonight, you should come with us, you need to tell them about what you know, like don’t tell them everything, just tell them about Ardyn coming because that’s already happened, nothing else has happened. King Regis hasn’t announced if he’s accepting the treaty yet.” Luche proposed.

“Yeah but that still leaves your Captain as General Glauca, in my universe they’re two different people, they’re both coaches for football and they’re half brothers, but in this one, they’re the same person. How are we going to get around him without garnering suspicion?” You asked worriedly.

“I’m still figuring that out.” Luche huffed as he rubbed his temples as your lips quirked, he had the same mannerisms in this universe too.

“Ok, so I should probably go back to my place to get more clothes then because I packed to go camping basically.” You suggested before you got your address out and gave it to him.

“Ok,” Luche nodded.

“Yeah, and if it’s not too much to ask, do you know who I am in this universe? Like I called into “work” and asked for vacation which they gave me so I don’t know what I do for a living or anything and I have a few sets of memories but any memories of this universe is still really fuzzy and I can’t make sense of it, my own memories of my original universe are still the strongest and most vivid and clear but everything else is really foggy. Like is my name still Adrianna Lazarus- or, sorry, uh Adrianna Adellis?” You asked. “Have you met me before the other night?” You asked hopefully.

“Uh, actually I’ve seen you around, but usually you blow me off because...” Luche swallowed.

“Oh no, because I hate “immigrants”?” You winced and grimaced as that suddenly seemed to become a little clearer.

“Yeah,” Luche nodded.

“Damn, well obviously I don’t, well the me in my universe doesn’t because I am one, that’s awful.” You frowned.

“Yeah well that’s because the you in your universe is a sweetheart.” Luche grinned as he pulled up all his research on you he had done earlier before he handed you his laptop to let you see for yourself and gave you a little while to look it over to see if you could make more sense of it. He supposed that it was like helping someone who had multiple personalities learn about the others.

Then you went back to your apartment and Luche took a moment to appraise how nice it was. Three or four of his apartments could fit inside this. Your view of the citadel was unparalleled.

“Hey Baby?” You called out as you went through your closet to try to figure out what you should pack.

“Yeah?” Luche answered, as he followed the sound of your voice to your bedroom. Your place was way nicer than his, maybe he should be the one to move in with you for a while but he knew that as soon as his universe’s Adrianna came back she’d probably kick him out.

“Would this be ok or would this be too fancy?” You asked as you held out a dress.

“Way too fancy, we’re looking for simply nice slacks or...something...” Luche said as you were already stripping out of your clothes to at least try on this beautiful dress and he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of you.

“Hm, that’s a shame, I like this dress, I wish I had this dress in my universe.” You appraised as you looked at yourself in your mirror. “Oh well.” You sighed as you stripped out of it and hung it back up as you continued to look at your closet in your bra and underwear and only noticed Luche trying not to stare but at the same time he was having a hard time not being drawn to you too.

“What?” You asked as you seem to remember that you weren’t at home and he was not your husband, who had seen you all kinds of naked and witnessed you giving birth, _three times_. You should probably cover yourself right about now.

“I am so sorry, I keep forgetting we’re not married and you’re not used to seeing me naked.” You laughed nervously as you tried to get redressed but he stopped you and you knew that look in his eyes and damn it, having sex with your husband in another dimension didn’t count as infidelity, did it?

“How in any universe could I ever get used to the sight of you?” Luche whispered in awed wonder. Feeling that getting the privledge of being around you, especially naked or even scantily clad- was a sight that just stole his breath away and he couldn’t fathom ever getting used to being graced with the presence of a goddess, especially one that loved him like you did and bore him children, three of them at that and still wanted a fourth? That was more than he could have ever hoped for in this world. How could he ever be so lucky?

And before you knew it, you were kissing again, deeply and passionately, the kind of kissing that took your breath away and lit you on fire and he had picked you up as you wrapped your arms and legs around him as he carried you to the bed and laid you down as you greedily undressed him and under the covers you went and both of you were moaning when he finally thrust into you before he started up an earnest rhythm, this was heavenly and he may or may not be falling for you in this universe too as he pinned you to the bed with his body and lavished some attention to your neck and chest, marring your perfect skin with a hickey or three as you clawed down his back as your back arched off the bed as your toes began to curl as you welcomed the flood of endorphins as he took your nipple into his mouth and sucked as you keened and writhed in bliss under him as your legs locked behind the small of his back.   
“Baby, please, please, please, I’m so close.” You whimpered desperately as he sped up and started to really pound into you as you spread your legs as wide as you could as you arched your back again as your eyes screwed shut as your face flashed tortured bliss before your orgasm snapped and flooded your senses as you cried out his name is ecstasy before he finally lost himself in you and emptied himself into you before collapsing on top of you as he caught his breath as his face rested next to yours as you came down from your high and softly scratched his back, mindful of the moles he hand on his back because you had done this a countless times before, just the way you knew he liked as you could feel him smile into your skin as he relaxed completely on top of you, usually he was not a cuddler after sex but with you? Oh yeah, bring ‘em on. This was heavenly. His heart and soul had not felt this at peace since before Galahd had been attacked 12 years prior.

You spent the rest of the afternoon just cuddling in bed and talking about his scars and how he got them all as you explained that your body was usually different, how you usually had some stretchmarks on your belly from your pregnancies and your boobs were bigger and you had bigger plumper curves and how last night you had been wearing a slimmer but how that had vanished when you went through the portals and just the super soft adoring look Luche gave you had you heated up for round two in no time, but this time it really making love and taking your time and savoring each other which is something else you hadn’t been able to enjoy in a while because usually either you were too tired or too busy or you just didn’t have _time_ to do this with little ones. While this Luche was doing all he can to savor every single moment he spent with you and committing them to memory. He had to commit _you_ to memory, the way you tasted, the sound of your voice in all of it’s inflections, all your contented happy sighs and keens and whimpers. The feel of your soft perfect skin beneath his callused hands. Or just the loving and happy looks you gave him. No one had ever looked at him like that. And your smiles were infections and he found himself smiling more in the last few days being around you than he had in a decade. Even your laughter was delightful. You were just a dream, a dream come true. His own possessiveness over you had him refusing to let you out of his sight, even for a moment, scared that you would leave him. He just...he needed more time, with you. He knew he was being greedy and selfish but a part of him hoped that you would never leave.

That afternoon you talked Luche into taking you to the library at the Citadel.

“Here’s what all this is about.” You told Luche as you brought him to the history books and pulled out the history of the first Caelum king, Somnus Lucis Caelum.

“Now, doesn’t Noctis look _just like him_?” You urged as you put a picture of Noctis right next to it as Luche stared in disbelief.

“Now, look at the first Oracle, Aera, now compare her with Lunafreya.” You said as you put both pictures side by side.

“By the way, this, is all lies,” You explained as you gestured to the history books. “Somnus was a monster, he burned people alive just for _appearing_ to have scourge. Ardyn Izunia is really Ardyn Caelum the first rightful ruler of Lucis. Ardyn was both a prince and a healer, just like Aera, and Aera died protecting Ardyn from Somnus who was eaten alive with jealousy and he wanted the throne, so that he did. The moment Ardyn became contaminated with the very scourge he helped heal, the Astrals and the crystal rejected him because they have no mercy and instead Somnus usurped the throne, changed all the history books, erased every account of his big brother Ardyn, Ardyn achieved immortality some how even though Somnus had him chained up with hooks in his body in the dungeon for a couple thousand years until Ardyn was able to escape and when he did. He was left with nothing. It was as if he was erased. So Ardyn is out for revenge on Noctis and Lucis as a whole because for all intensive purposes he views Noctis as the reincarnation of his brother. Even though that’s not true and what sends him over the edge is how Lunafreya is just like Aera, but he can’t stand that she loves Noctis and is loyal to him, loyal to what he sees as the reincarnation of the very man who murdered her. So now he’s gonna kill Lunafreya for her loyalty to Noctis which she has been charged by the Astrals to be, he stabs her when she summons the astral in Altissia.” You explained, remembering episode Ardyn in the games as Luche was silent as he took in all this.

“So why are you loyal to Niflehiem? What did they promise you?” You asked softly.

“They promised a place in their ranks and that they would rebuild Galahd.” Luche answered which got you to huff through your nose.

“That’s a lie, they don’t rebuild Galahd, they don’t rebuild anything, once they conquer a place, that’s it, they don’t fix any of the damage taking that place caused, they don’t invest any money into infrastructure, they don’t help the people, if anything they simply hold them in a strangle hold so that they can’t rebuild even if they were able to. Everything goes to the war machine, _everything_. And you think Insomnia is hostile to “immigrants” even within their own kingdom because Galahd is part of Lucis right? Yeah, Niflehiem is a hundred times worse. Even if you were to survive this, even if the spot they promised you stays open for you, no one will ever trust you again, especially Niflhiem, they will give you just enough rope to hang yourself on and help you tie the noose too. That’s it, either that or a choke collar with spikes on the inside around your neck and you so much as breathe wrong and they’ll choke you until all you do is live on your knees like everyone else. Like I said, it’s Final Fantasy, everyone dies, there is no happy ending for anyone and it’s all death and sacrifice with nothing to gain but pain.” You explained as you slowly began to close the books up and put them away.

“I understand why you do it, I don’t blame you and I’m not mad at you for loyalties. Lucis treats you like canon fodder, despite you risking your life for it over and over again. And they show no gratitude. Niflhiem will treat you like a scapegoat and Galahd will sink into darkness and will crumble like everything else and when the sun goes down and doesn’t come up again for ten years, everything descends into chaos. Because there’s no sunshine, the plants don’t grow, the animals either die off because there’s no food to eat or get slaughtered and eaten too because there’s no edible vegetation for the people. Food reserves run dry, except for foods that grow best in the darkness, aka a lot of mushrooms, there’s no medicine, no gas, cars are useless, you either walk or get a chocobo to get around before they too near extinction. The only piece of hope is there are pieces of astroid that give off light and electricity. You get enough of them together, you can power tiny little towns and they can grow _just enough_ food to survive and the light keeps the daemons at bay and from destroying what you’ve managed to rebuild. Clean running water is the biggest luxury.” You explained, remembering the game Comrades before Luche checked the time to see that you should get going.

“So what would you suggest we do?” Luche asked as the two of you weaved through the citadel, seeming just out of sight of everyone else.

“Well first things first, don’t kill Crowe, my next big idea is if we could...leave with her take Nyx, take Libertus and me and you and we go get Princess Lunafreya and Princess Stella, Lunafreya’s cousin, or possibly her sister? In my universe they’re cousins and we take them to Altissia. Things are already in motion here, I think it would be impossible to stop what’s gonna happen here. The only thing is that Lunafreya will need the ring of the Lucii. Part of her duty is to protect the ring and to see to it that Noctis gets it. The ring will kill anyone who tries to wear it.” You ventured.

“Is it possible to steal the ring back from Niflhiem?” Luche asked.

“I don’t know, we could try.” You shrugged before you heard some banging behind a door and went to investigate and once you got there, Luche informed you that it was Cor Leonis’ office as your eyes went wide.

“What?” Luche asked.

“Um, it’s just that, uh, back in my universe, remember when I said I left you for a minute?” You asked with a grimace.

“Yeah...” Luche nodded as he frowned.

“Yeah...that minute may have been like 9 months and uh, I left you for... _him_. I was actually pregnant with his baby when I was kidnapped and tortured and it caused me to loose the baby, the grief changed both of us and um, for him, not for the better. He basically abandoned me emotionally because of it. That’s when I came running back to you and you picked me up and you never let me go.” You informed him as you pointed to the door before you heard your own voice cry out and keen.

“Oh my God.” You gasped as you and Luche pressed yourselves to the door to listen in because this universe’s you was talking to Cor about important things while Cor was fucking the other Ada hard against the door as Luche felt jealousy eat him alive, but being so close to her, your bodies switched back.

“Fuck baby, did your pussy just get tighter? It's about to suck the condom off my cock.” Cor grunted and you knew exactly the grin he said it with as you blushed scarlet before you looked down and looked into your shirt and realized your body was yours again before you realized that you had this Ada's purse still with you and put it on the handle of the door before Luche couldn’t take any more and drug you both away as you forgot to give her her phone back as it was still in your back pocket and you were way outside of earshot by the time Adrianna informed Cor that she was looking for you- her ‘long lost half sister who looks like her twin’ and that your third ‘long last half sister who also looked like her twin so that they could be mistaken for triplets’ were supposed to be in town for a small family reunion and that if Cor had seen a girl who looked just like her in the last few days before Cor admitted that he came to the gastropub and could have sworn he saw her there talking with a Glaive and had actually thought that she was breaking up with him and leaving him for someone else which Adrianna quickly reassured him that he had seen you instead and that they were all supposed to meet up at that bar and that she was supposed to introduce him to her “family” that night but that she fell asleep trying to get ready for it at home and had missed it and had been at home all this time.

By the time they were done and Ada went to rearrange her clothes did she discover that her body was in fact her own again and gasped before she called the others and opened the door to find her purse on the handle and realized you must have walked in the hall and returned her purse to her which she was grateful for and now she wouldn't have to cancel her cards, just dispute the charges. Much easier to do. 

“Guys, you won’t believe what happened, Ada, she’s here at the Citadel, she returned my purse and we switched bodies back!” Adrianna informed them excitedly before they all reconvened at the citadel to search for you there but you were already gone since you had went to the little Galahdian place where Luche introduced you to everyone as his girlfriend while your Luche and Dr. Lazarus both seemed peeved to see that this universe’s Ada was with Cor, who even in their own universes, their Ada’s had left them for brief periods of time to be with Cor as both of them seemed to realize that it must just be Ada’s fate to do that in every universe.

“Where are you from?” Crowe asked as she noticed your accent.

“Tenebrae.” Luche answered for you as you smiled at him gratefully and nodded as you squeezed his hand under the table as you sipped the liquor in the little cup. You could not get drunk or tipsy tonight as they seemed happy to hear that you were an ‘immigrant’ too as they asked some friendly ‘get to know you’ questions which you had memorized the answers to from the research Luche had done before Nyx came in.

“Hey! Rough day on the gate huh Glaive?” Libertus called out.

“You jerk, it’s your fault it got stuck there.” Crowe sneered as she punched Libertus in the ankle as she got up to greet Nyx.

“Not a very nice welcome for a big hero.” Nyx returned.

“Not a very nice outfit for one either.” Crowe said as she got a good look at his shirt.

“I think it brings out my eyes.” Nyx grinned as you snorted a laugh before Nyx took notice of you again.

“Hey, I thought you were going on vacation?” Nyx put to you.

“I postponed it, for now, _someone_ talked me into staying for a little longer.” You answered as you bumped Luche with your shoulder before he got up to let Nyx around the table to sit down on the other side of you as Luche grinned at you.

“So you know Ada?” Crowe asked Nyx curiously.

“Uh yeah, I’ve seen them together, around before, they were supposed to leave on vacation together yesterday.” Nyx recalled.

“Wow, going on a couples vacation, sounds serious.” Libertus grinned cheekily as you blushed and smiled bashfully at Luche who was in the same boat you were in before Libertus bit into his food and made a disgusted face.

“Ugh! What’d you put in this? It tastes like a chokable turd!” Libertus complained to the cook.

“Hey! Shut your trap! This ain’t Galahd. That’s the way folks around here like it!” He defended.

“Oh, well I’m glad to see you’ve sold out our heritage for a few extra gil.” Libertus complained as Luche snorted a laugh as he looked at the note you had written Nyx with that exchange on it.

“Hey Libertus, did you thank Nyx for saving your life yet?” Crowe asked, bringing Libertus’ attention back to the table.

“Come on Crowe, Nyx and I are too close for that.” Libertus complained.

“I’m glad we weren’t too close for a proper ‘thank you’.” You whispered to Luche in a low murmur which nearly made him choke on his drink as he tried not to erupt into laughter as his cheeks and his ears burned bright red as your own smile grew cheeky as Pelna nearly spit out his drink since he was sitting across from Luche and you and had heard that.

“He helps me I help him, that’s the way it’s always been.” Libertus explained as Nyx noticed the bottle of vicodin in Libertus’ jacket pocket.

“Looks like you got a little help from someone else huh?” Nyx teased Libertus as he held out his jacket with the bottle nearly falling out of the pocket.

“I need all I can get.” Libertus spat as he took his jacket back as Pelna got Nyx a drink.

“For hearth.” Pelna proposed.

“And home.” they all repeated, you joining in too.

“So, Nyx’s the gatekeeper. How’s the new post treating you?” Pelna asked curiously.

“Oh it’s amazing, you guys would love it, gatewatches are real sweethearts.” Nyx answered which earned a round of chuckles.

“Yeah, right, we all know they hate us outsiders more than anything, so bored they got nothin better to do.” Pelna sneered as you found yourself nodding in agreement to that.

“Eh, boredom is not so bad, means there’s peace at least, I’d fight a hundred more wars for Galahdians to know boredom.” Nyx returned.

“Fight all you want, just don’t go dying yet. I still owe you. A lot.” Pelna offered.

“Where would the Glaive be without it’s hero?” Libertus grumbled and you were ready to slap him. Ungrateful bastard.

“Can you not talk like this while we’re drinking? Please?” Crowe complained. “Besides, we just sent the Nifs running with their tail between their legs right?” Crowe reminded everyone.

“They weren’t running from us, no they were toying with us.” Luche spoke up.

“Stop being such a buzzkill Luche, we all know what happened.” Nyx dismissed.

“Well did you know they sent an envoy to the citadel after that?” Luche prodded.

“What for?” Libertus asked. “To offer their surrender?” He hoped.

“More like demand ours.” Luche answered.

“What?” Nyx blinked in surprise.

“Demand?! My ass!” Libertus growled angrily.

“No? Think about it. The Empire has Lucis on it’s last legs. It’s the perfect time to make demands.” Luche argued hotly.

“It’s true.” You spoke up before everyone turned to you. “It wasn’t just any envoy either, they sent Chancellor Ardyn Izunia himself, by himself, no guards, nothing but the treaty.” You explained.

“How would you know that?” Libertus demanded.

“I have connections in the citadel, that’s all I can say. The “peace treaty” is demanding that all lands and territories belonging to Lucis except for the city of Insomnia alone be handed over to the Empire, and that Prince Noctis marries Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Her wedding dress is being designed my none other than Joanne Fleming and what I’ve seen so far, it’s fucking ugly.” You answered. “Everything about this is ugly though and it’s a no win situation.” You shrugged as you looked to Luche to see what he thought of your answer as he nodded sagely in agreement to that as everyone seemed downcast.

“But,” you blurted. “I don’t think the fight is over yet, I don’t think anyone should give up or throw in the towel, there’s still a lot to fight for. Your homes and each other. My home has already been lost to Niflhiem. Niflhiem did _nothing_ to repair any of the damage that was done when they took it 12 years ago. Once Niflhiem has your home, _it’s over,_ _there’s nothing you can do after that_. Niflhiem doesn’t invest in infrastructure, it doesn’t take care of it’s citizens, anything and everything solely goes into the war machine, it’s magitek army. **That’s it**. If you try to rebuild- you get shut down and your materials get confiscated if it’s of any value to the war machine and if you don’t have a job that’s tied into the magitek or the war machine in general, you’re out of work and shit outta luck. That’s why I’m here. Speaking from experience, this treaty is a lie, I..feel...” You cast a hesitant glance at Luche. “I think it’s a trap to get some Niflhiem forces into the city period if Lucis agrees to the treaty and Niflhiem comes to sign it too, all it would take is some carefully placed explosives, _close enough_ to the crystal to disturb the wall _just enough_ that it starts to wobble and wane and that wall, for all it’s strength, is extremely delicate and fragile, if the wall falls, the city falls, it would take only a fleet of less than half a dozen warships to level the bigger buildings which will crush the roads and in turn break the city, boom, Lucis falls, Insomnia conquered just like all the rest or better yet, to bring in a daemon or two or five and let them stomp around and destroy the city. The citizens here think that nothing can touch them or harm them because they’re behind a magical wall being help up by a crystal who is serving a dying king. Look at King Regis, look at how _old_ he looks compared to other men his age? That crystal _drains life_ out of the royals just as much as it protects them. Right now, I think the only thing we can hope for is a miracle, where Emperor Aldercapt strokes out during his next sexual encounter or his next bowel movement after overdosing on laxatives.” You explained.

“She’s an analyst.” Luche added, trying to explain that revelation you just laid on them.

You guys talked a little more and drank a little more before you all called it a night.

“Are you angry with me?” You asked softly on the way back to Luche’s apartment.

“No, why would I be?” Luche asked.

“Because I let the cat out of the bag tonight, I told them exactly what’s gonna happen and how it’s gonna happen.” You specified as you noticed he took your hand and interlaced your fingers with his and squeezed your hand softly.

“Well, now that you’re here and now that you can give a warning, that’s what you did tonight, you gave a warning. Let them decide for themselves what they’re gonna do. I’ll be honest, before two nights ago I would have been ready to open the gates myself and let Insomnia burn. Because the city as a whole put all of it’s faith in a wall that they think is impenetrable but we both know that’s not true. But, things change, you literally walked into my life and reminded me of who and what I should be loyal to and you’re giving me a chance at redemption and I’m trying to take it. So I have an idea.” Luche prompted as you turned towards him and looked at him expectantly.

“If King Regis accepts the treaty and Crowe does get assigned to go get Princess Lunafreya, I think we should go with her. I can’t kill her. She’s like a sister to me, an annoying one but she’s family. I can’t...I can’t turn on family, not for an empty promise. That way we’ll both be out of harms way, I can keep you safe, anywhere you want to be and I’m not going to betray you, _**ever**_. I know you want to get back home as soon as you can, just...help me get through this first, if you can.” Luche proposed.

“Ok, deal, is there any way we can take Nyx and Libertus too? Maybe even Pelna?” You asked hopefully.

“Are you just trying to get Nyx and the princess together?” He playfully accused.

“Oh fuck yes. They’re meant for each other in any and all universes.” You beamed your biggest brightest smile. “I mean granted they aren’t as nauseatingly sweet and lovey dovey as Ravus and Selena are but they’re pretty close,” you maintained.

“I still can’t get over Selena still being alive in your universe, I know Nyx would probably sob if he saw your pictures.” Luche just shook his head as he squeezed your hand tighter.

“Well she was in a pretty bad car accident in my universe, Ravus nearly lost his mind and we all knew he was gonna go off the rails if anything happened to her. Granted Selena got out of it with only scrapes and bruises, it could have been much much worse, thankfully she had been riding in the safest car on the market that Ravus bought for her and that’s what saved her. Had she been in any other car she would have died. And we all thought Ravus babied her before that, after that, oof. Especially once she got pregnant, Ravus tried to spend every minute of every day with her, he took up all of her hobbies and together they took up even more and he would not leave her side. You got the same way when I was pregnant with London, you tried to do as much work from home as you could and you went with me to every single appointment and made sure I was eating only the most nutritious foods almost constantly which sucked because I craved doughnuts while I was pregnant with London and there was this doughnut chain called Krispe Kreme and they make fresh doughnuts like every half hour and I could and did, eat them by the dozen every time you went into work and it took Sylva of all people to convince you that one doughnut a day wouldn’t hurt the baby or give me gestational diabetes or anything and it was Haagan Das peanut butter fudge ice cream with Paige which I totally ate a pint a day and twinkies with Penelope and the bet is I’ll be craving either brownies or chocolate cake when I get pregnant with baby number four and I want another boy to even out the girls and you want another girl because you just can’t get enough of me and you want me or pieces of me around you constantly. Not that you play favorites, but London is your pride and Paige and Penelope are your joys in life and you totally instigated more than one ‘take your child to work day’ at work just for the excuse to take the girls out of school to take them with you to work. Like you got all of them little mini desks in your office and you give them “paperwork” in the form of writing exercises and have them practicing their signatures and you give them their own stamps so they can sign and stamp and notorize things and staple things and they think it is the coolest thing in the world. Because you make paperwork _fun_ for them. And you make cleaning up their toys and folding and putting away their own laundry and cleaning their rooms or even helping me around the house- fun, you make it a game and you are the best father in the world. So yeah, thats why we met up the other night, we were trying to have fun and play a game where we “Didn’t know each other” and try to pick each other up at that gastropub and because you commit yourself so completely and wholly without any reserve to me, to our family, to your job, that I just thought you were committed to this persona which I thought you were making up and just rolled with it because you’ve never led me astray. And I’m usually pretty good and following your lead.” You explained with a fond grin as your own heart ached at the thought that you might not see you children again. You missed them horribly but the way Luche simply squeezed your hand, you knew he was doing his best to be the biggest and best comfort to you that he could.

“So what’s up with Crowe keeping Libertus in the middle of the friendzone desert?” You asked which got Luche to erupt into a deep belly laugh.

“By the six, that’s a good one, you’ll have to ask her yourself.” Luche laughed before you got to his apartment.

But now that you were back in your body, it was Luche’s turn to marvel at the differences as it was his turn to lavish love and worship every inch of you, especially every stretch mark you had acquired in carrying your children and he actually _loved_ your curves that you had gained in your maternity and he loved and adored your larger breasts which overflowed his hands now and now he _really_ wanted to knock you up something fierce as your new sex session now matched then exceeded and eclipsed your first as far as length, passion and intensity was concerned.

But once he was asleep you untangled from him and went to the bathroom, using it to light your way and were shocked when your phone was...your phone. It had all your pictures, it had all your contacts and everything. You finished and went out to the living room and poured over your pictures, your tears falling onto the phone screen. Before you just called your husband because you didn't know what else to do. You were suprised when it started to ring and part of you hoped that he would pick it up but instead it went to voice mail and you wracked a sob when you heard his message. You didn't know if he would ever get this message but you had to leave one. 

"Hey Baby, it's me, Ada, your wife. I know this is going to sound crazy but you gotta believe me but I wasn't kidnapped or anything like that. I somehow...went through a portal to a different dimension, and I'm now in a parallel universe and if there's an Ada there with you who doesn't know you or doesn't know our kids and claims to come from somewhere else, it's the truth. But sadly the portal closed and I don't know how or if you'll get this message. But I hope you do, I miss you like crazy and I miss the kids so much and I don't think I'll ever get home. Just..be nice and be kind to the other Ada ok? Hopefully she'll come around and love you and love our kids just as much as I do. And I whole heartedly believe that we were meant to be together Lu. And I know that in every universe, every universe's me belongs with every universe's you. I love you." You managed to get out before the timer ran out and you hung up and just sobbed harder for a few minutes before the couch next to you dipped down and a pair of scarred arms wrapped tightly around you before those arms brought you into their owner's lap and just held you as you sobbed. 

"Ada?" Luche said softly before he pulled away to hold your face in his own hands to look you in the eye since there was still light filtering through the windows from the lights of the city as he used his thumbs to wipe the streams of tears away as his heart was rendered in two. 

"What?" You sniffled. 

"I know you miss home, and I know you miss your kids and you probably miss your husband and your home and your life and I will do everything I can to get you home. One of the princesses is the oracle and she has connections to the astrals and maybe she can find a way to get you home. And even if she can't and even if you're stuck here I swear on my life I will love you and take care of you and protect you and get you through whatever life decides to throw at us, if I have to give you at least four more kids to help you feel at home here then that's what I'll do. I'll even marry you on your anniversary so you won't have to remember any new dates." Luche cracked a grin despite his own eyes glazing with tears because seeing you cry was more hurtful and painful than any injury he had ever sustained before and grinned wider when you mirrored his grin at the thoughtful sentiment. "I promise you I will make you a new home here, even if I have to build it with my own two hands and I will work every day to earn your love and your respect and devotion because you have all of mine. When we get back from this mission, I'll quit the Glaive and we'll move to my home of Gahlad and that's where I'll build you a home and I'll find a way to make it work. And hopefully, one day, you'll be just as happy here as you were back home." Luche hoped as his own tears finally fell from his eyes before you shared another impassioned kiss which in turn sparked one last round of sex before you fell asleep in each other's embrace in the predawn hours. 

The next day he had you come to Glaive headquarters to show you around and even got you a badge and everything and then the news came on but it was different, this time it was announced that the peace treaty was declined and you and Luche shared a curious glance at each other before Nyx Ulric was called into the office instead of Crowe.

“Wait, something’s wrong. It’s supposed to be Crowe, not Nyx. Something changed.” You realized as suddenly the movie in the writer’s universe seemed to suddenly become blank.

“Luche, I can’t remember the movie, I can only remember up to Ardyn coming into the throne room, the rest is blank, something has definitely changed, we gotta figure out what changed. The news was supposed to announce of King Regis accepting the peace treaty.” You whispered to Luche. “Somehow me coming here has changed everything. It’s like a writer who decided to delete an entire scene from the story. It’s just gone. But I still feel we should leave this city, please, let's just go to Galahd now, just...none of this will matter in a couple of weeks and I’m probably here for good. I belong with you, in any universe, please Luche, let’s just go while we still can.” You pleaded in a hushed whisper and the look in your eyes had Luche ready to just pack up everything he owned that instant before you caught sight of Captain Drautos once Nyx left his office a slightly bewildered look on his face.

“Hang on, let me talk with the Captain.” Luche suggested before he left you to talk with Drautos himself.

“Captain, may I have a word with you?” Luche asked as he came into the office before he shut the door. “Sir, I think Nyx should be accompanied on the mission to Tenebrae.” Luche put to Titus.

“How do you know he just got sent to Tenebrae?” Titus asked warily.

“Because I got an inside scoop that told me what the treaty said because the councilman and crownsguard can’t keep their lips shut when their dicks are gets sucked. I was at the Citadel yesterday with my girlfriend and she introduced me to her “friends” in there and you would be amazed at what we were able to glean just by eavesdropping in the halls.” Luche answered as Titus snorted a laugh.

“Crownsguard, really? Who?” Titus asked curiously.

“Cor Leonis, he was fucking his girl up against his office door.  Very loudly.” Luche answered with a deep blush.

“Really?” Titus blinked in surprise, he wouldn’t think Cor would 1. have a girlfriend to fuck 2. would be loose lipped but today was full of surprises including a direct order from the king himself to send Nyx Ulric of all people to escort the princesses back here.

“Yeah, he spilled all the beans on that one and the girls who did hear everything, are also my girl friend’s BFFs, so anyway, my girlfriend, Ada, told me as much before I heard it with my own ears, so it’s definitely going around. And if that’s the case then Regis plans on securing Princess Lunafreya right? That’s why you’re sending Nyx, to go get her right? So anyway, Ada is Tenebraen, she was Princess Lunafreya’s former retainer, she knows the Princesses and she knows Tenebrae. She also has contacts at the Citadel, obviously, but she unwittingly came into contact with both sides and is now in possession of information that could blow the entire operation. She knows just enough to be a danger but not enough to hopefully being taken seriously by anyone even if she were to try to warn anyone. But she’s too valuable because of her connections to be a loose end that needs to be tied up. She needs to be escorted out of the city ASAP, I’ve already talked her into keeping her mouth shut and she’s listening to me so there hasn’t been any damage done _yet_. Send me as her handler with Nyx.” Luche requested as he gave Titus a moment to think it over.

“Sir, Ada is a brilliant analyst and she can see what’s coming. She knows Lucis is on it's last legs and by the next encounter, they'll send another peace treaty and it has to be accepted and our plan will be set into motion. She knows _exactly_ how to break the city. She correctly _guessed_ our plan by a margin of error of precisely zero. She’s very valuable and she’s sympathetic. She’s worth protecting and her intel is priceless and her intuition is more sound and truer than mine. If you’re really worried, send Tredd with us, hell send Crowe too or even Libertus, no one would think he’s a threat but we could use Pelna and some gear.” Luche put to him.

“Fine.” Captain Drautos caved.

“Crowe, if Miss Adellis is still in the building, bring her to my office, I need to see you both.” Titus ordered before he ordered Libertus, Nyx and Tredd to his office too. Titus ordered and within moments you all assembled.

“Ok, all of you are going to Tenebrae to escort the princesses Lunafreya and Stella Nox Fleuret back here as quietly and as quickly as you can, you’ll be taking a discrete van and you’ll as soon as you can get ready. You’re all dismissed except for you Mr. Furia.” Titus dismissed.

Luche got you a set of Glaive gear before he took you back to his apartment to grab your things and reconvened at Glaive headquarters where Luche put your bags in the van as you climbed in and sat in the back because Tredd was with you and you wanted to sit behind Tredd because you didn’t trust that bastard as far as you could throw him as Tredd started to feel really sick. 

“So who are you again and why you coming with us?” Tredd asked you as he got in the van and looked at you curiously as he tried to downplay just how sick he was getting. The last thing he needed was to get sick on this mission. 

“She’s our expert.” Luche answered for you as he climbed into the van sat next to you in the van as he casually put his arm on the back of the chair around your shoulders.

“Expert in what?” Tredd pressed.

“In cutting through bullshit, in particular yours.” You sassed which earned snickering laughs from the others as Crowe got in the front seat with Libertus riding shot gun as Nyx sat next to Tredd in the middle with Pelna on the other side of him to leave Luche and you the back seat to yourselves since the row behind that was full of bags and gear.

“Oh yeah?” Tredd laughed, delighted that he had someone new to ‘play’ with.

“Yeah, I have a PHD and everything.” You grinned cheekily. “So you wanna talk about your mommy issues now or later? Or your bravado to cover up your insecurities or the fact that you need to overcompensate for something.” You put to him with a pointed look at his crotch as you leaned forward over the back of the bench and pretended to strain your eyesight to see it which threw him for a loop as Crowe, Nyx, Libertus, Pelna and Luche all lost their shit laughing as Tredd’s jaw dropped as his eyes narrowed as he noticed how close you and Luche seemed to be.

“So how long have you two been fucking?” He returned.

“A while, it’s fantastic, best sex of my life.” You answered with a proud smile.

“So he took your virginity,” Tredd teased.

“Aww, are you jealous? Do you want him to take yours too? He’ll be as rough as you need him to be, choke you out and spank you too like your uncle did?” You cooed condescendingly as Crowe squealed and cackled in delight. Yes, you had a backbone and sass! She loved you already as everyone else fucking lost their minds.

“No but it’s good to know you’re into that kinky shit, I can do kinky shit too- if you’re interested, I could give you a good go around, give you a broader horizon.” Tredd winked.

“I don’t think there’s enough antibiotics and antivirals to save my pussy from whatever is calling your pecker home if I tried to ride all three inches of it.” You shook your head no as everyone roared with laughter as Crowe was smacking the steering wheel as everyone else was in tears from laughing so hard. No one had roasted Tredd this well in forever.

“Hey, that’s my width, we’re talking a solid 9 inches in length too, don’t forget the length.” Tredd laughed.

“Oh because let me guess, you’re a grower, not a shower?” You proposed.

“Exactly,” Tredd beamed.

“Yeah, let me think about it...mmmm. No.” You placated. “Although, you know I’m ovulating _right now_ and I really, really want a baby, could you help me out with that? We could move in together and I’m thinking Tredd Jr if it’s a boy or Lyanne if it’s a girl ooh what if we had twins?! You wanna be my baby daddy?” You teased as you cozied up to him and tried hugging him before he seemed to recoil and try to scoot away from you as his nausea got even worse, like ten times worse than when he used the king's magic to warp. 

“Hey, hey, that’s not cool, don’t be talking that crazy shit.” He said as he shoved you back towards Luche.

“Is he like that in your world too?” Luche whispered in your ear as you nodded yes to that as you stole into his side once more.

When you stopped for the night, you all crashed in a room with two beds and you slept in the middle of the bed between Luche and Crowe to leave the other bed for Nyx, Libertus and Tredd while Pelna got the couch.

And once you were asleep, Luche got your phone and looked at the pictures again.

“Are you seriously snooping through her phone?” Crowe whispered harshly as the light from the phone woke her up.

“I’m not snooping, I’m looking at all the pictures we’ve taken together.” Luche smiled softly as he combed through the picture of you and him in bed together back in your world before he flipped the phone to show Crowe who rolled her eyes at the sweet mush on the screen.

“How long have been dating her for?” Crowe asked.

“A while.” Luche whispered as he nuzzled the juncture of your neck and shoulder as he spooned you. Still amazed at how his body seemed to naturally mold to yours.

“Where did you meet her?” Crowe asked.

“At the bar. She complimented me on my uniform and I bought her a few drinks and one thing led to another and we’ve been rather inseparable ever since.” Luche answered, trying to be detailed while being vague.

“How come you didn’t mention her before we left for the mission?” Crowe asked thoughtfully.

“Do you tell me every time you bring someone home with you?” Luche returned.

“Well, no, just, it’s just, weird is all, you two act like you’re married.” Crowe noted as Luche smiled proudly at that.

“We do, it’s nice, we get along great.” Luche nodded as he put the phone under your part of the pillow since you two were sharing a pillow in the middle of the bed and put the cord right next to his arm so he could feel the movement if someone tried to sneak a peek at it too and tried to get some sleep.

“She is awesome, it’s like she completes you and I would understand if you did get hitched to her.” Crowe whispered before she rolled over and went to sleep as Luche nuzzled his face next to yours, smelling the sweet scent of your shampoo and of you in general which caused him to react physically to you before you woke up to something hard poking you in the butt before you grinned evilly and pretended to stretch and brushed your ass up against his hard on and grinned wider when it bobbed and grew even more and did it again before Luche seemed to realize you were awake and grinded it back before you reached down and scratched up his thigh under the blankets and you could tell Luche was trying not to moan as he readily unzipped his pants and shoved your own pants down as you leaned over and kissed him over your shoulder as his arm that was pillowing your head reached over and started kneading your breast as his other hand guided his cock to your slit as you both breathed in relief at being joined again before you both as silently as you could- fucked each other, trying not to make too much movement to wake up Crowe or anyone else and thanks to his fingers reaching down to stroke your clit, you were able to cum silently before he bit down on the crux of your neck and shoulder to stifle his own noises as he emptied himself into you before you got straightened up and went to sleep.

Tredd however was on the other side of the other bed and waited until he heard the normal sleep rhythm breathing having rolled his eyes since he heard the tell tail signs of fucking before slipping out of bed and crawled as silently as he could to the other side of the room and tried to get your phone and when he tried to get it, Luche woke up and caught him.

“You touch her phone I’ll cut your dick off.” Luche growled lowly.

“Oh come on man, I want to see the pictures too.” Tredd complained since he was awake to hear that.

“No, you’re not jacking off to pictures of me fucking her, get back in bed or I’ll wake her up and have _her_ kick your ass and I’ll hold you down so she can and I’ll let Crowe help.” Luche threatened.

“Fine,” Tredd grumbled as he caved and got up and went to take a piss in the bathroom before he actually did jack off before he came out and got back in bed.

“You’re a disgusting pervert Tredd.” Luche spat in disgust since he was the closest to the bathroom and had heard Tredd jacking off, the whole time, trying not to barf on you.

“Yeah I know.” Tredd chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had this AMAZING but CRAZY dream the other night and like a woman possessed I had to write it IMMEDIATELY before I could write anything else for anything else.


End file.
